The Jungle Planet
by Starfighter Koala
Summary: Based on many RP's, this is the cliché story of how two rival tribes find peace through love.
1. Chapter 1

How's it going? Anyways, I wrote this story for a very special friend that I RP with on an almost daily basis. Me and her have been RP'ing this basic story for almost a few months so it was only a matter of time before one of us turned it into a story.

Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

Endless war was all the tribes of Maximal and Predicon went through. In-between each conflict was a period of peace to allow a time of rest and recovery known as mating season, when every couple would breed a litter. Most bots have already long chosen, with the exception of Princess Moonrider of the Maximal Tribe, and Prince Drift of the Predicons.

Like most of her tribe, Princess Moonrider had grey skin and a beautiful set of dark blue optics. Her shiny blue helm also indicated her tribe and status as well. Also like his tribe, Drift had silver skin, and dark red optics. Much more unique to his family lineage, he sported a silver helm with two helm spikes that receded sharply backward. Both held the looks, and the power to take anyone in their tribes as mate, but chose not to. Drift being too occupied with the outdoors and Moonrider simply hating all the males her age.

Despite this, both had their obligation to fight one-another on the field of battle. Drift's sire, King Thermal, led the Predicon's in an attempt to secure the river-valley in-between the two tribes. Moonrider's father, King Leobraker, waited and surprise attacked the Predicons who fought ferociously, but in the end, both sides lost too much to keep going. It was back to the tribes to get ready to breed a new generation of warriors.

Drift was heavily damaged, and rather than go to the healer like everyone else was doing, he sat by the lake in his dark brown loincloth and dipped his pedes into the water in peace. He listened to the sound of the birds, and to the soft whir of the river. It was soon that his peace was disturbed with the sound of rusting in the leaves. He opened his optics and could see Moonrider, with her own breast and pelvic cloth that did nothing to hide hercuts and bruises was on the opposite side of the river.

Both were still for a moment, not knowing what to do. Drift bit his lip "Hello"

"Hello" she echoed back at him.

"Do you come in peace?" He asked her and sat up a little straight.

She nodded "Do you?"

He nodded "I'm healing" and to that she came foward a little bit and stood at the edge of the creek. She sat down and too dipped her pedes into the water.

Drift examined her and she examined him, taking note of each other's injuries "Are you up to talk?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind" Drift responded.

"Why did you attack today? Right before the season, why did so many bots have to die?" Drift didn't have an answer, he just looked at her. "I mean..." She was exasperated "I guess you don't know."

"I don't" he responded back "My father's idea"

"My father's military adviser suggested the ambush. So I guess I wasn't in on it either."

Both sat in silence for a little bit, just looking at each other. Drift relaxed a bit and spread out his toes in the water "You getting mated this season?" He asked.

She shook her helm "Nah, I'm sitting this out too"

"Really?" He acted surprised "You're 21 right?"

She nodded "Same age as you?"

He too nodded "But you should have a sparkling by now. You need to sit one of these wars out Princess"

"What about you? It doesn't matter how many sparklings you sire, you still will have to fight"

"I don't have any either" he admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Really?" She was surprised as well "A prince has handsome..." She then froze. "...A prince such as yourself should have a mate"

"Same as you" he pointed out.

"Thanks" she sighed looked down into the water.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up "I can't believe I'm having such a conversation with a Predicon"

"I can't believe I'm even talking with a Maximal" he smiled "Maybe we can...be friends"

Moonrider looked to his smiling face and thought it over "Friends?"

He nodded "It gets really lonely this time of year"

"Can I have time to think this over?"

He understood "It all starts with a servo shake if you want to come over to me"

She thought it over and shook her helm "I don't know. I need time, Prince"

He then nodded and stood up. He stood still at first, but he then began to approach, his bare pedes gently splashed in the shallow creek before he reached her side. He didn't want to intimidate her, or cause her to run, so he just sat down.

"You must be desperate for a mate if you're choosing me"

"Who said I was?" he looked at her weirdly "I've been around so many scum-bags that I can spot a good bot when I see one."

She rolled her optics and stood up and walked over to him. She towered over him and he looked up a little bit awestruck. She put her pede on his leg and smiled "Do Predicons shake servos from a sit?" She took her pede from his leg and he stood up.

"No, it's just...I wasn't expecting that you'd be..."

"Assertive?" She asked and held out her servo. Drift took it, and the two shook.

"You want to meet here again at dinner time?"

She nodded "I'll bring the wine"

"And I'll bring dinner" he smiled "I'll see you soon" and with that, the two parted.

* * *

Good, bad? What are everyone's thoughts? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Moonrider was the first to arrive with a small satchel made of the same material as her loins. She looked around "Drift!" She called but received no answer "Prince Drift...!" She called again. Fed up with looking for him, she sat down at the spot they met and waited. If Drift wanted her, he'd come and get her.

As she was contemplating standing up and going home, she saw a pair of red optics followed by the body of Drift emerge from the forest with two bowls of stew. "Sorry I took so long, I didn't want to drop it"

She was happy, and didn't care him being late "It's ok" she stood up and began crossing the river to him. The sun was just about to set and Moonrider walked through the sun reflected water with a little bit of nervousness "We need to build a fire before it gets too dark. Your dads have a curfew?" She asked

He shook his helm. "I told him I was out exploring."

"Mine didn't know" she chuckled and Drift smiled.

"Let's get this fire going. Besides, the food's cold."

With both of them living in the woods their whole lives, building a fire came naturally. It was up and burning in a matter of minutes and Drift put the two bowls by the fire as Moonrider took out the canteen of wine and both wooden cups from her satchel. She filled one up and gave it to Drift who smiled and thanked her, and she took one for herself.

The sun was now set and the two sat by the fire and enjoyed their wine.

"Hmm. Maximals make pretty good wine"

"Thanks, I made it"

"You did?"

"Yeah, It's easy really"

"We just have the slaves do it. Ever since my carrier died, my sire has a thing for them. He breeds with them each season in exchange for freedom. I have eight, or nineish half-siblings"

"Interesting. I'm an only child. Sorry about your mom by the way"

"Yeah, I was young so I barely knew her"

"I'm curious Drift, would you ever consider having a maximal as a mate?"

Drift thought for a second "Never thought about it" and he took a sip of wine. "Why, you considering courting me?" He looked over.

She looked into his optics and thought for a moment "I...I don't know. I feel comfortable with you but I don't know if I want to..." She blushed "...Get naked just yet"

He smiled "Now you're pushing the right buttons" the two of them laughed.

"I swear, I didn't intend to come here to court you"

"Neither did I...but it looks like that's what's happening"

Drift smiled "So, besides wine making, what are your other skills?"

She scooted a little closer to him "I can hunt, fish, build fires..." She gestured toward the fire to which Drift chuckled.

"That's tradition for Predicons to ask potential mates"

"Oh" she smiled "Let's just get to know each other on a personal level."

And for the next few hours while they ate, the two talked and exchanged stories.

Drift knew it was late when he yawned and stretched.

"Tired?" Moonrider asked

Drift nodded and he laid down. Moonrider then crawled over to him. Drift looked over and smiled as she put her arms around him. Drift rolled over and faced her, his nose almost touching hers. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She purred and then slipped her glossa in his mouth. Drift was taken back by this and pressed further. In the middle of their kissing, she rolled on top of him. That didn't stop the two from their kissing. Drift took his mouth from hers and licked her cheek lovingly.

Moonrider opened her optic lids and looked into his optics. "Drift...that was amazing"

"Thanks" he smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"No, really Drift, you did good." She paused for a second "Can you lick me a little more?"

He nodded and licked her cheek a little bit more. She moaned gently, and Drift purred. When he did stop, she let her helm rest on his chest.

"Thanks Drift" she said and snuggled into him to which Drift squeezed tighter.

"You're welcome" he gladly said "Sleep well Princess"

"One more thing big guy" she commanded, lifting her helm up and looking into his optics. "Can I...uh...try you out tomorrow?"

Drift tilted his helm "You mean interface?"

She giggled and Drift smiled "I…I wouldn't really mind that. You want to meet me in a robe? And bring some more wine?"

She giggled "Perfect"

And the two agreed by kissing and ending with the best sleep of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Drift put on his best Cybertronian blue robe. Wearing one in the tribes was a celebratory act, but most of the time they were used to celebrate mating season.

Drift was the first to arrive and instead of waiting on his side of the river, he crossed, lifting the robe up to prevent it from getting wet. He shook his body to get dry when he saw his favorite Maximal come out of the woods.

"Hey" she smiled, wearing a bright red robe. "Looking sharp" she smiled and approached him.

"Thank" he returned the smile "You as well" and he moved in as well before leaning down for a kiss.

It was quick and Drift took a small sniff to smell her hormones. As they let go, he let off a soft smile "You smell really good"

"Thanks, I didn't put on any perfume."

"Now I can smell your lust" he smirked and she chuckled.

"I can still smell yours"

Drift spent some time looking into her optics. She was just so beautiful in every way. "If you like what we do tonight, will you be my partner this breeding season?"

She nodded "I don't care who sees, me and you are doing it with the rest of our tribes watching."

He purred and felt his spike grow. "I like the way you talk~" As he was leaning in for another kiss, Moonrider nudged him gently. "What's wrong?" he asked a bit shocked.

She took off the satchel containing the wine, and threw it. She also reached into her robe and pulled out a small pack.

"A condom?" He was surprised.

"Our parents will be mad at us already, let's not add pre-season mating to that list"

He nodded "I don't care; if it's what you want to do I'm ok with it"

She smiled and gave it to him "Plus I want it to feel more special"

He agreed and he put it in his robe pocket. "You wearing anything underneath?"

"My loins, in case something happened."

"I'm not wearing mine" he chuckled and she reached under her robe and pulled down her pelvic cloth. It slid down and she kicked it toward him.

Drift laughed as it fell on his pede. She then reached up further to untie her breast cloth and again it fell to the ground and he let off a big smile. She picked it up between her toes and tossed it at his face. He caught it and examined its size. Not too big but not too small. Hopefully nice round breasts. He looked to her "Mind if I sniff?"

"Don't ask permission for anything" she chuckled and he smiled before leaning in and taking a big whiff. It smelled almost intoxicating with her hormones. He smiled at her and dropped it before approaching her.

"Mind doing the honors~?" She purred and Drift stopped and untied his robe. He then let it fall and let Moonrider see his erect spike and bare body.

"I approve" Moonrider did the customary approval before she too untied her cloth and let Drift see her magnificent grey breasts and a small show of the port in-between her legs.

Drift dropped his robe and she did as well. "A little foreplay?" He asked

She nodded and moved to him with a big smile. "We're going to have allot of fun"

"How many rounds?" Drift asked as he reached out and took her boobs in his servos.

"Until you run out~" she purred as the mech felt her nipples.

Drift then leaned in and began to suck, Moonrider gasped and moaned loudly in pleasure as the mech began to trace her nipple with his glossa. He then pulled her down and rolled on top to continue.

"Ahh~ Dr...DRIFT!" She moved her helm back and moaned loudly before he made a final lick and moved down to her belly. "Frag...good boy!" She breathed loudly and rubbed the mech's helmspikes as he continued to move further down. She spread her legs and wrapped them around him, signaling what she wanted. Drift looked up to her with a big smirk before moving his mouth down to her port and tracing the outline of it with his glossa.

"DRIFT!" She forced her optics closed in pure ecstacy "Aww Primus" she grabbed ahold of the grass, that bring the only way to vent the amount of pleasure.

Drift then moved into her and begun to lick her flaps directly, causing her legs to fly up and for her to let out a loud moan. Drift lapped up her juices, and she shuddered in ecstacy "Frag!" She clenched her port and then "AWULHH!" She released it in the best overload of her life.

Drift could feel the rush of fluid flowing into his face, and realized what his partner had done. He took his lips from her port and kissed her leg "Good?"

"Amazing~" she laid flat, just sucking in air after such a good overload.

"Mind returning the favor?" He smirked.

"Sure Prince" she rested for a brief moment before sitting up and looking at the happy Predicon. He closed his optics and spread his legs as he let off a dignified smile as he waited for her to start pleasuring him.

Moonrider climbed up his body and kissed his neck and the mech's optics opened and he purred in pleasure. Moonrider then kissed his lips and went down on him. Looking at his long silver cord, she took it into her servo and examined it. Just the right size, not too small but not too big. She smiled and moved her face down and licked it from the base all the way to the tip. Drift planted his pedes into the ground and purred in appreciation.

"Good?" She smirked.

Drift looked down to her "Perfect" and with that Moonrider started licking his shaft like a lollipop, giving it enough time to bounce with her licks but also licking it just enough to make the mech whine with pleasure.

Moonrider then took the whole thing in her mouth, continuing to trace the entire shaft with her glossa and paying extra attention to Drift's moans of pleasure. Drift hit the back of his helm on the ground and let out a loud whine in pleasure. "Ahh babe~" he purred "Moon, I'm gonna cum early if you...ah~ babe, I'm gonna!" And Moonrider took her mouth from his cock and smiled up at him. She hoped he wouldn't let it out and he didn't.

Drift caught his breath and sat up "Why'd you stop?"

"I want you to be full of energy when you spike me" she smiled and spread her legs. "Put that condom on and hump me like a petro-rabbit" she smirked and Drift reached into the robe next to him and pulled out the condom packet. He tore the wrapper off to reveal a nicely lubricated blue condom with small little pleasure spikes sticking out of it. Drift winced a little bit.

"I don't know about this. I feel we should just do it natural. Just like nature intended."

She shook her helm "You can wait until Friday night can't you?"

"Well" he conceded "Fine, but only if you promise to spend the night again"

She chuckled "I told my sire I'd be out spying on your village"

"Good call" he smirked and slid the condom on his slimy cord. "I didn't tell my sire anything"

"Good Predicon" the two of them giggled and Drift crawled back on top of her. Playing with her boobs one final time he smiled down at her. "Ready?"

She nodded and began to feel him prod her tight port.

"Get any chance to use this?" Drift asked

She thought for a second "I played with toys"

"Good girl" he smiled before popping his tip into her, making her wince as her virgin seal had been broken. "Feel ok?" He asked moving his servo to her face and gently brushing her cheek.

She nodded and put her servos on his hips. Drift then began to move slowly. "Ahh~" she purred and smiled feeling the mech's spike moving through her. "Good boy~" she smiled up at him.

Drift smiled down at her and moved his servo to her boob and gently kneaded it as he thrusted. Moonrider's soft moans and purrs made Drift's spark sing with love. As he continued to pick up the pace, a thought popped into his helm that he couldn't get out. "Moon?" He asked as he continued thrusting.

"Ye...yeah?"

"I love you"

"I...love you...ah~...too!" This was music for the mech who then shoved his spike deep into her causing her optics to explode in surprise.

Drift smirked and he picked up the pace, slamming his spike in her pussy and withdrawing before moving in again. He didn't let up for the next five minutes, slamming his hard spike deep, the pleasure overwhelming the both of them.

Moonrider moaned loudly, and Drift shoved it in deep. "Frag Moon!" He growled in pleasure "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it Drift! I need it!"

Drift finished up, rubbing his spike inside until he released. Moonrider let out a final moan and Drift growled as his contents emptied.

"Good boy~" she smiled and Drift leaned in and licked her cheek playfully. Drift pulled out with the cum filled condom. He grabbed it and took it to off. "Wow, good job Drift" she petted his leg as she looked at how much he filled the condom.

"I didn't even know I had this much to give..." He examined it a little bit before digging a small hole in the soil and burying it.

"So what now?" Moonrider asked.

"I can invite you home? If you'd like to stay in my tent I'd love it."

Moonrider shrugged "I don't know about that just yet, but if you'd like to drink some wine and relax that would be lovely."

"That…it would be" he smiled and reached next to him for his robe and sat up to put it on. Moonrider too reached for her's but disregarded her loins. "So, how many sparklings you want to have?" He asked

"I don't know. My parents stopped with me"

Drift nodded as he tied his robe. "I wouldn't mind trying for one every mating season."

"You just want to mate with me, is that it" she chuckled

"That too, but the both of us need a lineage."

"A lineage to what? Both of our bloodlines?"

Drift then thought for a moment "You know, since we're both royalty we can probably end the war once we ascend to the throne"

"That...doesn't sound too bad" she smiled "Peace between Maximals and Predicons with you at my side sounds amazing"

"Kiss on it?" He smirked and the two leaned into eachother and locked lips. As they parted, Drift moved his servo through her robe's opening to feel her boobs. "It's so good having a mate. I can do this without someone slapping me"

Moonrider giggled "I love you"

He took his servo from her robe "I love you too"

The two sat in quiet for a moment. Moonrider gently slid from his grip and went to the satchel to get some wine. She filled up two cups and slid back over to her new mate and gave him one. "Thanks" he smiled and held it out for a cheers. The two clicked glasses and then drank.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a really good day for Moonrider. Not only had she found a perfect mate, but perhaps the best mech on the whole planet. She was in love, and nothing could take that away from her.

Coming home the next morning, she decided to stop by her Uncle Tigerclaw's to ask for some advice. She made her way to the tent and called him. "Uncle!" She called and almost immediately he responded.

"I'm here, come in" Moonrider smiled and she pushed open the tent flaps to see her uncle, a big and tall muscular mech with an orange helm sharpening a row of spears on his bed. "Hi Moon..." He froze and sniffed the air "What's his name?" He smirked.

Moonrider chuckled; she must've reeked of her mech. "His name's Drift. We've decided to become mates and I wanted to ask your advice."

Tigerclaw knew the name of the Predicon prince, every high ranking Maximal did, but he didn't wish to make his niece uncomfortable or discourage her. He put the spears down and he pointed to the storage chest for her to sit. "Now, I trust you came to me for unbiased advice. And that's what I'll give"

Moonrider nodded as she sat down. "I know my father would kill me if he found out"

He smiled gently "Choosing a mate is the biggest decision you will ever make in life, and you want to be sure that the two of you function as partners for life, not just for the season. I assume you know this. But what I am concerned about is you trying to raise a family with a mech on the other side of the battle-lines." He took a second to let it set in. "Drift is a brave and courageous young mech. I've seen. However, you and him will be separated when the true benefits of mating season begin."

"Sparklings?"

Tigerclaw nodded "The strain will not just be on raising them, but he will miss so much from being separated from his offspring and they will no doubt miss their father. I suggest if you are going to do this, move to neutral territory. But I think it'd be for the better not to be entangled in this. What's wrong with a maximal mech?" He suggested "I know many young mechs that would make you happy"

"I love Drift uncle"

He sighed "Why don't I talk to your sire for you. Maybe we can invite Drift to speak to him and perhaps arrange something"

She nodded with a smile "Thank you Uncle"

He returned the smile "Go get a bath. I'll come get you in a little bit" and with that, the two said goodbye, hugged, and parted for the time being.

Moonrider was high on life as she made her way to her favorite part of the river, where she and Drift had grown to love each other. She came to the edge and took off her loins and set them down before walking into the river and sitting down to let the water clean her. She was just getting comfortable when she heard the rustling in the trees and smiled when she saw red optics. However, something was a little off about the optics. Her smile turned to a frown as she saw another pair, and then, two Predicon mechs emerged from the woods and then stopped in their tracks when they saw her.

Moonrider thought about putting her arm over her boobs, but slowly put both of her servos to the floor of the river to boost herself up for a quick get-away.

The first Predicon with a grey helm and spear in servo approached "You know this is Predicon territory right?"

Moonrider thought of words, not moving. "This is the Maximal side of the river, and I'm waiting for my mate. He...he's a Predicon."

"What's his name…?" The bot asked curiously as his pedes splashed in the water.

Moonrider panicked and boosted herself up quickly and ran. The mechs chased after her. Brushes, branches, thorns all were hitting her, bleeding her naked frame as she ran through the dense jungle. Moonrider turned to see them pursuing her, then, she turned forward and transformed into her wolf form. The mechs turned into animal modes as well and the chase sped up. Moonrider was strong, so she knew she had the endurance to outrun most attackers. What she didn't count on, was the cliff. She stopped dead in her tracks and the mechs then quickly cornered her.

The leader growled and licked his panther chops, "We are going to frag you into tomorrow" and his paws slowly patted their way toward her. Moonrider then transformed back to her bi-pedal mode.

"I dare the both of you to try and fight" she growled and the wolf laughed before transforming into a nude Predicon.

"How can YOU...a fragging weak aft femme, even figh.." And Moonrider sent a fist straight to his face and a pede aimed at the other. They both made contact and disoriented the two Predicons which gave Moonrider the opportunity to send more puches to the first Predicon.

He growled and held his servos up to block, meanwhile his friend came from the side and grabbed Moonrider's neck in his arms and took her down. Moonrider writhed, trying to hit the mech's spike, but the other soon got up and kicked her in the face with so much force, it knocked her out.

As Tigerclaw was earlier, Drift was cleaning and maintaining his weapons before storing them away for the season. He then heard whispers before it seemed that everyone in the village was all talking. He put his spears down and then walked out of his tent and gasped at the sight. Two nude Predicons set Moonrider's bare body on the dirt. "This is what we found inside of our territory!" The bigger mech boasted. "The Princess and heir to the throne of the Maximal tribe!"

Drift was furious. He ran over and stood right in the face of the mech. "WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING! RIGHT BEFORE THE MATING SEASON!"

"She violated our territory and it had to be done..."

"NO IT DIDN'T" he continued to shout before he took time to cool off. "Where did you find her?" he growled

"On the opposite end of the canyon creek, she was taking..." And Drift punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him on the dirt next to her.

"YOU KNOW THE RIVER IS THE BOUNDARY LINE!" Drift shook with fury "GUARDS!" And he was soon swarmed with Predicon's armed with spears. "Take them into custody for the duration of the season"

The whole crowd froze "Prince..." one of the warriors was shocked "But."

"I'll consider an early release." He growled and shooed the guards away. He then looked down to see Moonrider conscious. He immediately got down next to her put his servo to her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Thank you Drift" and Drift smiled softly before picking her up and carrying her to his tent. She pushed through it and he carried her to the bed and set her down.

"I'm so sorry Moon" he whined gently as he petted her helm. "What did they do to you?"

Moon looked at her body to see all the cuts and bruises from the chase. Drift got down on his knees and looked at them. "From the chase" she said. "And when they cornered me, they said they would frag me."

"I have them locked up" he said.

"I know, I saw the whole thing. You're really strong Drift, I never knew you were capable of what you did. With the crowd...and the mech"

"I did what had to be done" he looked over her body. "You need a healer?"

She shook her helm. "I could use some loins though" She said with a gentile smile.

Drift returned it, and leaned in and locked lips with her. The two enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds before Moon put her servo to his cheek. "My mech" she purred as they separated. She then moved the servo to his chest and felt his muscles before putting her servo down and nodding that it was ok for him to leave.

Tigerclaw examined the discarded loins. After looking for some sign of distress in the water, he looked next to the cloths and could see a pair of pedeprints that walked to the river and then the same pair in a spaced apart pattern. She ran. He stood up and followed the tracks. As he continued, he found two extra pairs that appeared to chase after her.

The mech then growled to himself to hide his uneasiness. Time seemed to fly as he followed the pedeprints that turned to paws, and paws that led him to the cliff. Tigerclaw gasped "Oh my Primus...no..." He got down on his knee and looked for signs that she was pushed or thrown. Then, out of the corner of his optic he saw the drag marks. He was relieved, but only in knowing she didn't fall over the cliff. He followed, and then the drag marks stopped but the two pedes of the attackers continued. "They must've carried her" he whispered as he followed them all the way back to a tree with a Predicon symbol scratched in by claws. There was no doubt now.

Moonrider slipped on her new loins as Drift crossed his pedes and smirked as she got dressed. "Looking good" he commented.

"Thanks" she smirked at him. "I think dark Predi-cloth suits me perfect"

Drift chuckled "Never heard anyone say Predi before" just as he was approaching, bots began yelling outside. Drift then growled "What can I be now?" He asked himself before turning to her "My weapons are next to the bed if anything happens." And he then turned around and opened up his tent flap to see his entire village standing in a semicircle around King Leobraker of the Maximal tribe, as well as an army of about 200 that stood in a perfect formation in the middle of the village, facing King Thermal's tent.

"I DEMAND THE RETURN OF MY DAUGHTER! OR ELSE WE WILL BURN DOWN YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE AND END THE WAR TONIGHT!"

"We have your daughter!" Drift's sire, the king yelled from his tent "She is safe and we will return her to you if you stand down"

Drift could see the guards standing in a defensive posture at the front of his sire's tent. It looked like he had to diffuse the situation. "Sir! King Leobraker!" Drift called and he jogged over to him.

The mech was furious; he quickly turned around to face him. The sight of the Prince made him growl intently. "Where is she!" He growled.

"She's safe, we took care of the mechs who did it to her..."

"WHERE!" The King shouted at Drift who almost quivered in fear.

"She...She's in my tent"

"YOU RAPED HER!" He yelled angrily and quickly drew his spear.

"NO SIR!" Drift tried to explain "We are friends and..."

"LIAR!" He shouted and shoved the spear into Drift's belly. Energon immediately flooded out of the wound and Drift squeezed his optics and whined in great pain. "GAHH!" He cried "PRIMUS AHHH!"

King Thermal heard the loud cries of his son from the inside of the tent. His guards held him back as he tried to break through. "LEOBRAKER! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled violently as his guards held him from going outside.

Tigerclaw's optics widened, he couldn't let this happen. The mech ran from the formation of warriors and shouted "LEO! STOP!" but he was too late as Leobraker kicked Drift to the ground, put his pede on Drift's shoulder and aggressively pulled the spear out, taking flesh and energon out with it.

"AHHHH PRIMUS!" Drift screamed loudly, and continued to cry and whine on the ground. Leobraker grunted and walked away while Tigerclaw got down next to him and quickly pressed his servo to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER THERMAL!" He shouted toward the tent. "Or I finish your son off...slowly" he growled.

As soon as she heard that, Moonrider jumped from the tent and ran to the massive front of the large tent that belonged to Drift's sire. "Sire!" She called and Leobraker turned quickly before dropping his spear at the sight of his daughter.

"Moonrider! My cub!" His behavior turned a 180 from anger to happiness. He walked toward her but Moonrider shrieked at the sight of her mate on the ground. She ran past her sire and got down with her uncle and immediately grabbed ahold of her mate's servo.

"Drift! Drift!" She cried, tears forming in her optics.

Everyone was shocked, the village, the Maximal warriors, the Predicon guards, and King Leobraker himself were all stunned by Moonrider's reaction. As Moonrider cried over Drift, Tigerclaw turned to the crowd of Predicons "WHERE'S THE HEALER!" He called and a femme pushed her way through the crowd and came to them.

Drift could feel himself being carried before blacking out from shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gahh! Primus!" Drift yelped in pain as he felt a healing gel applied to his belly

"Shhh, it's alright my prince, it's over" The healer gently spoke to him. "Can you sit up a little bit for me?" She asked and Drift nodded before sitting up slightly. She wrapped the wound up in a bandage and then nudged him back onto his back.

"How long….was I out?" he asked, rubbing his optics.

"Two days. You passed out from the shock, which allowed us to treat your wounds." There was a small pause as she looked him over. "Your mate is here if you'd like to see her?"

"Can you bring her in?"

The healer nodded before getting up and leaving the tent. A few seconds later, Moonrider came in and sat down next to him. "Hey Drift, you feeling alright?" she asked and gently rubbed his belly.

Drift shook his helm "It hurts."

"I think it went in a solid six inches through your belly, we're lucky all it hit was meat."

Drift nodded and looked down at the huge white cloth wrapped around his torso. Just as he did, the healer came back. "I don't want to leave the two of you alone for too long" she chucked "But your wounds are healing nicely and I will expect you to fully recover by next month."

"Next month!" Drift sat up "But what about mating season?"

The healer chuckled "You may still fully participate. If you'd like to take off the bandage, you must wash yourself before putting on a fresh one."

"That's not too bad" Moonrider commented.

"It really isn't, this is the least amount of damage a spear thrust can cause. Any further questions?" Drift and Moonrider looked to each other and shook their helms. "Then you are free to go, I left the princess with the supplies, and I wish you a speedy recovery my prince."

Drift and Moonrider thanked her and she bowed. Moonrider wanted to help him walk, but Drift insisted on walking on his own which he did perfectly. The only complaint was the slight pain in his belly but other than that he was just fine.

"So why is your sire letting you stay here?" He asked.

"I didn't give him a choice" the two of them chuckled.

"Is it alright if I see mine? He must be worried sick"

"He came into visit you a few times. I talked to him but I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Drift nodded "What'd the two of you talk about?"

"Our relationship and how we hoped for you to get better."

"Simple enough" he said as they reached the large tent with two guards out front. They bowed to the couple before Drift pushed the flaps open revealing a throne room with a huge carpet and massive mounted chair from which his sire sat.

Thermal noticed the couple and his optics lit up "My son!" he got up from his massive chair and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hi sire" he smiled before his sire let go.

"How are you? How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm doing alright"

They then went into the other room and sat down on a mat as a slave brought in fresh tea and poured it into small goblets. Drift and Moonrider thanked her, while Thermal leaned up and whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. When she left and Moonrider took her first sip, Drift asked "What was that about?"

"I asked if she'd like to be my partner tomorrow night" he smiled and Drift laughed.

Moonrider put her tea down "So you mate with a new one every year?"

Thermal nodded "It helps keep my hormones balanced, as well as helps me free some of the slaves."

"Why don't you just free all of them?" Moon suggested.

"Our culture's had slavery for thousands of years, I don't know if it will end."

"The same could be said about the war"

"Moonrider and I were thinking" Drift interrupted "Since Moonrider and I are sharing our Energon, maybe we could use it as an excuse to end the war. What do you think?"

Thermal thought for a moment "I think that sounds reasonable. If you can talk sense into her sire I think we might be able to negotiate."

They ended up staying another hour before leaving to take Moonrider home. "I stayed with you the whole two days" she said.

"Thank you. I never thought I'd meet a femme who cared as much as you"

"That's what mates are for right?" The two of them chuckled together. Drift then felt a little nervous when he crossed the river.

"I don't know about your sire Moon. Is he still mad?"

"He was a little upset I decided to stay with you. What, are you nervous?"

Drift nodded "He did try to kill me after all?"

Moon sighed "Yeah, he's never usually like that, he must've been really afraid for me for that to happen" As they reached the perimeter of the tent village Drift took a nervous breath. "It's alright Drift, just cling to me and nothing will happen"

"I'm still nervous" he said as they entered. The Maximals in the village were doing final cleanings before the mating season started and they stopped and either stared or smiled. Moonrider said hello to some of her friends and introduced Drift to them.

"He's a cutie" one of them said making Drift blush.

"He's all mine" Moonrider hugged him tightly.

When they reached Leobraker's tent, Moonrider sighed gently before pushing open the tent flaps. Sitting next to eachother on the thrones were King Leobraker and his mate Queen Penumbra.

"Moonrider, welcome home" Leobraker gently smiled and he then froze when he saw Drift and the large bandage covering his belly. "Hello Drift"

Drift then bowed "Sir and Madame"

"No need to bow young mech, you owe me no service"

Drift was very nervous and he stood up straight. Moonrider however talked before Drift nervously said anything. "Drift and I came by because we have a proposal"

"I'm listening"

"King Thermal has agreed to come to the negotiating table in exchange for me taking Drift as my mate" she proudly said.

Leobraker turned to Penumbra and the two talked quietly. Drift's helmspikes perked, trying to hear what they were saying but it was too quiet. They then turned and Penumbra started.

"What makes you a proper suitor for Moonrider?" She said rather respectfully.

Drift felt as if his pedes dug into the carpet, it was very unnerving. "Moonrider and I found common ground, and from there we fell in love"

"Have you interfaced with her before?" Leobraker asked, clenching his throne tightly.

Drift gulped "Yes sir"

Penumbra put her servo on Leobraker's, preventing any sort of outburst. "Why do you want to mate with Moonrider?"

"I love her, first off, and secondly we want to make peace between our tribes. Peace came as an afterthought, after we already agreed to mate"

The king and queen thought for a time, before Themal caved into pressure "I have no choice but to agree to this." And he turned to his mate "Any thoughts?"

Penumbra nodded "I believe the two of you deserve each other. I heard especially how you cared for him and his injury." She pointed to the bandage and nudged her mate to apologize.

The stubborn mech refused "After the unfortunate incident, I saw the terror in your optics when you saw him injured and how much it impacted you. That's not a type of feeling everyone gets. You saw how everyone stood by and watched but you didn't. I agree with my queen, the two of you belong together"

Drift smiled to Moonrider and she did as well. Penumbra however spoke up. "However there must be certain conditions." She turned to her mate, who she knew had already thought this over.

"You must take part in our mating ceremony on the first night, and Drift mustn't give you any Predicon mating scars until the next"

"Mating scars?" Moonrider turned to Drift.

"It's a sort of, badge of honor." Drift said "In the heat of mating, it's customary for Predicons to mark each other with scratches, bites, bruises..."

"We don't do that here" Leobraker growled.

"Sorry, but, it's customary in the mating ritual. It's not a form of misogyny; the femme does it to the mech as well."

Leobraker growled "If you hurt her, I will..." And Penumbra again had to put her servo to his. He took a second to collect his breath. "You know the consequences if you mistreat her"

"I understand sir."

"I trust you with my daughter, and I trust you with our kingdom. When my mate and I go, the land belongs to her as much as it does to you"

Drift paused before responding "We agreed to something like that"

"Very well" the mech got up from his throne followed by his mate. He walked up to Drift and put his servo to his shoulder "I trust you Drift, and I'm sorry for hurting you. Did the healer say anything?" He asked and took his servo from his shoulder.

"It went about six inches into my belly. If hurts really badly but the healer said it only hit meat and I'll heal just nicely in a few weeks."

"Are you ok for the season?" he put his servos on his hips. "How about your injury" he pointed to the white cloth.

"I can take my bandage off to mate, but my wound has to be cleaned and a new one applied immediately after."

"Are you on medication?" Penumbra asked.

"He was put on a light painkiller" Moonrider responded for him. "He's a strong mech" she smiled, making Drift blush.

"I saw you on the battlefield, and I must commend you for your bravery" Leobraker commented. "Sorry again you received your wound in such a dishonorable way."

Drift nodded in forgiveness. "I understand why you were angry. The mechs who captured her will be missing the first few days of the season."

"If I had it my way they'd be executed" Leobraker growled.

"No need" Moonrider said "Nobody should die, especially since the war is almost over and mating season is upon us."

Leobraker then smiled to Drift. "Tell your sire to meet us tomorrow morning to discuss the peace deal." And with that, peace finally seemed possible.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the dawn of a new age. Everyone dressed in their ceremonial robes to commemorate the start of another mating season, and a new age of peace.

They called it the Love River Treaty, named so because of the location being the fjord where Drift and Moonrider met.

As both tribes met on opposite ends of the river, the ceremony began with parties of hundreds of warriors standing across from eachother on both sides of the river. The warriors then proceeded to set down their spears and then walked into the water to shake servos with the opposite side before returning to their sides.

Crowds watched from the back, hundreds of bots of all ages came to watch. As the leaders from both sides arrived, the crowds clapped and cheered. Drift and his sire on one side. Leobraker, Penumbra, and Moonrider on the other.

Drift and Thermal walked toward the middle of the river, getting the bottom of their robes wet. The same happened with the Maximal royalty. The group quickly met in the middle and exchanged hugs and kisses in an act of peace before smiling and walking over to a table that had a smaller one next to it with a scribe who would write up all of the agreements.

As they sat down, Drift couldn't help but gently rub top of Moonrider's pedes with his. She giggled gently and kicked his pede away as the two continued to smile at eachother.

"So" Thermal was the first to speak "Would you like to begin?"

Leobraker nodded "We want peace, with our only condition being that Moonrider, as Drift's queen, hold the same amount of power as him."

Thermal nodded "I think that's agreeable. Until then, what of our lands?"

As the monarchs pondered, Moonrider spoke "How about we allow peaceful freedom of movement between the tribes, and give everyone the same rights in each villiage?"

Thermal nodded in agreement "I like that."

"However, about slavery. We cannot be divided half slave and half free" Leobraker insisted. "Maybe we establish a cutoff date where slavery would be abolished?"

Thermal was about to speak up in protest but Drift spoke first "We agree to a six month deadline."

The Maximals on the other side of the table were extremely happy and smiled to Drift for his forwardness. "We already talked to Drift about our expectations for tonight with our daughter, and we'd much prefer to keep it personal. Do you have any requests?" Leobraker asked.

Drift looked to his sire who thought for a moment. "I think that's all we have to discuss. Maybe we meet every month and discuss current issues?"

"Agreed" the mech smiled and with that, servos were shook, and the meeting concluded to great cheers and applause.

Drift said goodbye to his sire and joined the Maximal royalty inside the massive royal tent for dinner. He sat down on a large mat next to his mate while the king and queen sat in front of them.  
"Hi everyone" Tigerclaw and his mate entered and said hello.

"Drift, this is my aunt and uncle, SilverSky and Tigerclaw." Moonrider introduced them.

"It's a pleasure" Drift smiled and bowed his helm gently.

"How's your stomach?" He asked.

"It's ok, I can still participate which is good."

"That's great, most bots that took a spear like you aren't around to talk about it anymore"

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky"

Leobraker tried to hide his uneasiness of the topic, but when the servants brought out the fish dinner, the tone shifted.

"So with the war over, where do the two of you plan to live?" Tigerclaw asked taking a bite.

"We agreed to alternate. I mean, we already each have our own tents."

Tigerclaw chuckled "Before you know it, you'll have another one for your sparklings"

Drift smiled "How many do you have?"

"Two, but Silver wants another" he wrapped his arm around his mate who giggled at his loving touch.

"Even though the two we have are servofulls, the war being over brings so much opportunity" she smiled to her mate

"Finally, a return to large families" Leobraker smiled to which his mate put her arm around him

Drift took a bite of his fish and Moonrider took the chance to ask a question. "So, how does this all work, do we just go out there and mate?"

Penumbra nodded "As simple as that"

Tigerclaw chuckled "We usually stick in a group but you can join SilverSky and I since it's your first" he smiled

"So...like an orgy?" Drift asked and everyone laughed.

"No, we just mate next to eachother" Silver chuckled "But if Tiger's ok with it, I wouldn't mind if you mount me for a quick round~" she purred and Drift smiled.

"A quickie's fine" Tigerclaw chuckled and so did the rest of the tent.

"I don't know if I'm ok with that..." Moonrider giggled but couldn't help  
find the thought of it hot.

"It's just for fun Moon" Drift put his arm around her lovingly.

"So what's your sire doing?" Penumbra asked Drift

"He's probably going to mate with another slave, I guess this is his last time."

"Why does he mate with slaves anyway?" Silver asked.

"Well, ever since my carrier died he's never fallen in love again." Drift took his arm from his mate "He figures mating with slaves will give him pleasure and he'll be able to do something good by freeing them."

"Now that slavery's on a timer..." Moonrider tilted her helm.

"I don't know, he's the king, he can mate with anybody he pleases"

As dinner wrapped up, the servants collected the plates and utensils and Tigerclaw stood up. "Come on Drift, it's our job to get the fires going."

Drift nodded and smiled to Moonrider before going. It seemed every Maximal was outside building fires for the mating that would commence soon. Tigerclaw and Drift worked quickly, setting up two fire pits before coming back inside.

"We're ready" Tigerclaw smiled and Drift couldn't help but notice the mech's spike poking through his robe.

"Perfect" Leobraker smiled "The sun is setting so now is the perfect time to begin." And so the whole group went outside. Leobraker stood by the entrance, while everyone else went to the pits and lit the fires.

Leobraker watched his tribe, and gradually, attention shifted to him as the whole tribe became quiet. "As you all know, THE WAR HAS COME TO AN END!" And the tribe cheered their leader. It was then that the last of the sun vanished and the only light became the campfires. "Mating season was established because of the war, but it will continue forever to let families produce more and more sparklings!" The crowd cheered their king and he smiled in return. "I don't want to be here all night either, so LET'S BEGIN!" And everyone let out a final cheer before quickly turning their attentions to their mates.

Tigerclaw and his mate quickly untied their robes, and tossed them away to reveal their naked bodies. Drift then gulped and turned his attention to Moonrider who kissed his cheek before the two smashed their lips together. They could already hear moans and the like from all around them so they parted their kiss faster than usual and began to untie their robes.

Tigerclaw leaned over "Be careful, her creators are right over there" he pointed to the next fire and Drift turned to see Leobraker kissing the inside of Penumbra's thighs.

Drift then winced "How am I supposed to love my mate if I'm constantly worrying about it?"

"If you don't make her scream too much there won't be anything to worry about"

"Tiger~" his mate next to him purred and wrapped her arms lovingly around his torso.

"I'll leave you to it" and he went back to kissing his mate.

"How do you want to start" Drift smirked to her "On your knees or back~" he moved his hips in and brushed her pelvis with his erect spike.

"Hmm...how about a little foreplay, and oh, you forgot about this." She moved her servo to his bandage and found the end of it and began to unravel it. As she took it off, the cloth turned bluer and bluer with his energon until she reached a blue mess that was his belly. "Looks like it all dried." And she tossed the bandage away.

Drift then leaned in; he had waited such a long time for this. As the two kissed, he moved his servos to her aft and gently kneaded it, causing his femme to moan with lust.

Their mouths separated and Drift gently licked her cheek lovingly, causing his mate to blush, his affection was killing her.

Moonrider then put a servo to his chest and got down on her knees in front of her mate's spike. She moved her glossa from her mouth and began to lick the head of his spike.

"Ahhh~" Drift smiled as he purred "This feels so good…" and he gently patted her helm.

She took her mouth from his organ "If you feel like you're going to cum early, let me know big guy" she licked her chops before softly gripping his spike and leaning in to trace his tip with her glossa.

Drift gently moaned "Good girl~" and she purred gently and kissed his urethra before licking it, having her glossa go inside his spike.

It felt a little weird, but Drift loved it. He smirked and purred at the attention she was giving him.

Moonrider then moved her mouth over the length of his spike, gently sucking it and tasting every inch.

"Mind if we lay down?" Drift asked and Moonrider nodded. The two then got on the ground, Drift spread his legs on the ground while his mate got on her knees and kissed his inner theigh.

"I love you Drift~"

"I love you Moonrider" he responded back and she smiled but instead of continuing the sucking, she got on top of her mate.

"We ending foreplay early!" Drift giggled and Moonrider kissed his nose causing him to laugh even more.

"Don't count on it." She then slapped his belly and Drift clenched his optics as he grunted in pain.

Moonrider's optics then widened "Aw, sorry Drift" she then gently petted his chest.

"It's alright, it's alright" he repeated as his optics opened "Let's continue"

She nodded and rolled over onto her back, her legs spread. Drift looked at his belly, a little bit of energon leakage but nothing too serious. He crawled over to her and took her bare pedes in his servos and gently massaged them, running his digits through her toes, making his mate giggle from being ticklish.

"How are your pedes so ticklish?" He chuckled

"Shut up!" She giggled and gently kicked his face.

He laughed and he smirked "Now I'm going to make you pay for that!" And he moved in and licked her inner thigh.

"Ahhhh~" she moaned at the feeling, her port getting wetter with each lick. Drift then moved in, tracing the outline of her port with glossa. Her legs tensed, it felt so good.

Tigerclaw and Silver were already done foreplay and the mech began thrusting her into the dirt. She yelped  
and moaned loudly as her mate rammed his spike deep into her, her boobs flopping up and down with each hit. "AHH PRIMUS!" She screamed and scratched her mate as she tried to hold onto him.

Drift took a break from licking to look over. Tigerclaw was foaming at the mouth with pleasure and his Mate forced her optics shut trying not to scream from the pleasure that flowed all through her body.

"Drift?" Moonrider asked, getting slightly jealous.

"Oh, sorry" and he then went back down and licked her belly causing her to gently moan, getting back into it.

"Dr...Drift!" Silver managed to say and the mech turned back to see Tigerclaw slowing down. She caught her breath "You still up for a quickie?" she winked at him and he chuckled.

Drift turned to his naked mate, "What do you think? Think she wants to see what Predicons are all about?" He smirked.

Moonrider sighed "Save your cum and energy for me, alright!" She ordered and Drift smiled and got off of her. Tigerclaw rolled off of his mate and onto his side to watch as Drift put his servo to Silver's breast and then moved to feel her belly.

"Still in working order I see" he smiled as she spread her legs, exposing her wet pussy.

"Frag me young buck" she giggled but Drift wanted in on some action first. He moved in over her and locked lips, the two moaned and purred seductively into each other's mouths. Tigerclaw began to stroke his spike at the sight, and Moonrider couldn't help but be really jealous. However, she too couldn't help rubbing the lips of her port.

As the two parted, Drift gave a nice lick to Silver's cheek before moving his pelvis back and ramming his spike deep into her, causing her optics to explode with pleasure, and to let out a yelp.

Drift tested the waters, her parts were used far more than Moonrider's so it was very easy for him to thrust into her. "Primus, you feel good for an old timer" he smirked and moved his servos down to feel her boobs.

"Come on Drift" Tigerclaw continued rubbing his wet spike "Frag her until you feel your overload" he smirked playfully.

Drift did as the elder instructed, he picked up the pace, moving his spike quickly in and out of the femme "Ah...Ahhh!" She wrapped her legs around the mech who thrusted hard into her port. The two moaned and purred, the feeling of his hard spike bringing on a massive amount of pleasure.

"You feeling it yet?" Tigerclaw asked as his mate moaned loudly in overload.

"ALL...ALMOST...THERE!" He growled, thrusting harder then ever, the sounds of both of their wet pelvis's hitting being overshadowed by their moans and grunts.

"Drift, if you feel like you're going to cum, pullout now" Tigerclaw took his servo from his wet spike and Drift quickly slowed down but continued moving slightly.

"Wow, that felt good!" Silver looked up to the mech and petted his thigh. "We should do it more often"

"Not a chance" Moonrider chuckled.

Drift smiled at her and gently took her boob in his servo "Thanks SilverSky, it was fun"

"Don't mention it, I had a..." And Drift popped his spike out of her wet pulsing pussy "...ah..blast"

"Now for you" Drift turned to Moonrider and licked his lips. She instantly forgave him and her face lit up with an evil grin.

"Knock me up big guy!" and she rolled back over on the ground.

"Thanks Tigerclaw" Drift nodded to the naked mech.

"No need" and Silver rolled in the dirt over to his arms.

Drift climbed back over Moonrider and leaned in and kissed her cheek to warm her up. "Was that hot?" He purred.

"Yeah, it kinda was" she smiled as Drift leaned in and locked lips. Both of them enjoyed the moment for a second and parted as soon as they heard the smacking sound of two pelvis's, they looked next to them and could see Tigerclaw and SilverSky doing it doggie style.

"We can't let them outdo us" Drift smirked.

"Frag, I love you Drift" and she flipped around onto her servos and knees "Shove it in deep, and don't stop" she smirked and Drift crawled on top of her and aligned his spike up with her port and gently prodded it. "Ahh" she expected him to shove it in but he didn't. He continued to gently feel her pussy with his spike and he let off a gentile smile.

"What's the matter?" Drift smiled "I didn't put it in yet"

"It's just the tension Drift" she said.

"I love you Moon, it's not gonna hurt"

"I know I...KNOW!" She yelled as Drift popped his spike into her.

He laughed, and could hear moaning next to him. Cum exploded out of Silver's port as Tigerclaw continued to slowly thrust. Drift watched as Tigerclaw pulled his spike out and a mix of fluids flowed out of Silver's port. He then looked back to his mate, moving his spike in gently, he got comfortable and softly began to thrust.

"Hmmm~" she vocalized and her aft moved with him.

"How about we go like this for a little bit, and then we do it normally to climax?" He asked and hummed in agreement.

"Sounds good my Prince~"

Drift then picked up the speed gently, Moonrider purred at the feeling and dug her servos into the dirt. As the mech picked up speed, she began to buck and yelp in pleasure from his thrusts.

"Feel good?" He smirked with pride.

"Ye..yes Drift! More!" Her port greedily clenched around him and he growled at the pleasurable sensation.

Drift smirked and he started ramming her! She was at the point where her mews and moans were overshadowed with whines and screams.

As his pelvis smacked her aft, he moaned in great pleasure. Moonrider as well, and the two mates enjoyed a nice few minutes of humping until Drift felt the usual sensation and then slowed down. Gently moving over her and gripping her dangling boobs, the mech purred "I'm ready to cum~"

"Then...ahh~ let me on my back"

Drift pulled out and let his mate roll over to her back. Drift then paused and looked to her sweaty body. She was just the most beautiful femme he could ever picture. He smiled, looking into her blue optics "May I impregnate you?" He asked poetically with a smile.

Moonrider nodded "Drift, that would make me the happiest femme in the world" and she spread her legs, letting him see her wet pulsing pussy.

Drift licked his chops and crawled over her and kissed before the two let go and they looked down to see Drift gently prodding her port with the tip of his spike. It felt so...squishy, so pleasurable. The feeling of his femme's port was so much different from her aunt's in that he realized that this port belonged to the femme he loved and wanted to make a sparkling with.

"What's the matter?" Moonrider put her servo to her mech's thigh.

"Nothing. Let's mate before I lose my erection, eh" the both of them chuckled as Drift prodded and then popped the tip back in.

"Ou~" Moonrider smiled, her port's seal being broken starting to feel pleasurable.

Drift moved his servos to her boobs and gently explored them before feeling her belly. Moonrider chuckled "You love my boobs don't you?"

"This is the first year I've seen what you femmes have under your loins, and I'm loving it!" He chuckled, picking up the pace.

"Ah...ah...ah~" Moonrider bucked for him, enjoying the nice relaxing mating. She smiled up at him "You're getting...ahh~...really good at this!"

"Thanks…" he breathed, starting to feel the strain of mating for so long.

Moonrider's port clenched as he picked up the pace "You feeling close Drift!" She clenched her breath "You're destroying my pussy"

"Almost...frag, I can't believe I'm going to knock you up!"

"Do it Drift! Knock me up real good~" she purred and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Frag Moon! I feel it! I'm gonna cum!" He picked up the pace quickly.

"Do it Drift! Do it AHHH!" She moaned and Drift held his cum in.

He didn't want to waste a second, he kept thrusting, his sperm building up at the tip of his spike to the point he had shove it in deep and release.

"Ah...ahh~" she felt the walls of her pussy being filled to the brim with her mech's fluids. She closed her optics and appreciated it, it felt so nice and new that the feeling overwhelmed her.

Drift also felt the same way. He continued to gently feel the inside of her port and after a few small testing thrusts, he pulled his wet spike out and looked down to see some of his bright purple semen begin to show.

"We did it Moon" he smiled at her and she opened her optics.

"If I'd only known mating season was so fragging hot" she smiled at him and let her legs fall from his waist.

Drift looked next to them and could see Silver licking Tigerclaw's spike dry, he then looked to Moonrider's creators to see them purring and cuddling.

"Drift?" Moonrider called his attention and he looked back down to see Moonrider move into a sitting position "I just realized, I'm probably the first Maximal to mate with a Predicon in at least seven generations."

"I'm glad you made an exception for me" he smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you as well."

"Take me to bed Drift"

"Where is it?" Drift and her grabbed the robes, and went back into the big tent. The throne room had been sectioned off into three small bedrooms, almost like cubicles in a Cybertronian office but made of wood. Moonrider directed him to the one in the corner and she opened the sliding door to reveal a large bed with a small bucket of water next to it. "I almost forgot, sit on the bed big guy"

Drift did as she told and she took the bucket and pulled out a sponge and wrung the water out before gently rubbing Drift's belly with it. He growled gently from the pain and Moonrider purred to encourage him. When all the blood and dirt were cleaned off, she grabbed a fresh bandage and wrapped it around his belly. When she was done, she set the equipment down and climbed in bed with her new mate. Drift got under the covers and let her in, she got on top and Drift smiled up at her. The two rubbed their noses together before they cuddled their naked bodies tight, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A huge thanks to my loyal friend Carrie for her assistance in writing this story! As always, enjoy!

* * *

Drift growled as he was shaken awake by Tigerclaw "Wakey Wakey younglings" he gently called and Drift's optics opened as he snuggled closer to her mate.

"What...what is it?" He growled slightly.

"We've been tasked with doing a bit of hunting today, I tried to let you sleep in, but it's close to ten in the morning"

"Frag" the mech growled and wiggled out of his mate's grip. She then yawned and rolled onto her back as she let him go.

"When will you boys be back?" She covered her chest with the blanket.

"Two, three hours at most. We just have to contribute a small amount for dinner"

"Did my dad put you up to this?" Tigerclaw hesitated before nodding. "Damn it"

Drift sighed "Must be out to get me for fragging his daughter" he smirked and put a servo to her leg and she smiled to him.

"Nobody's out to get you." Tigerclaw stated "They were short on young mechs to volunteer, so Leo asked if I could take you"

"Can I come too?" Moonrider asked

"Absolutely" the mech smiled. "Bring your spears, and your bow and arrow. He then patted Drift's shoulder "I'll be outside, if you need anything, let me know" he then nodded before leaving them. As he left, Drift let out an agitated growl.

"What's wrong big guy? It won't take too long" she rubbed his chest gently.

"It's just...I want to be alone with my mate for a while"

"And you will be, just be patient Drift" she rubbed his shoulder as he sat up.

Drift sighed and looked to her with a gentile smile "Never in a million years did I think I'd want to spend time with a Maximal"

She chuckled "Never thought I'd wrangle such a handsome Predicon" the both of them laughed.

"Let's get dressed babe" he smiled and hopped out of bed and grabbed their loins.

Standing outside with a satchel and spear, Tigerclaw smiled as the two came outside dressed in the same fashion.

"Ok, we're all set." He began walking and the two followed him, after leaving the village, Tigerclaw turned to the young mech "How far into our territory have you gone Drift?" He asked.

"I've been around" he modestly claimed "I know a few of the trails but haven't explored them fully"

"Well, it's not too hard to understand once you find the key landforms. I'm sure it's the same in your territory as well."

"I know that place like the back of my servo" he boasted.

They then entered a heavily wooded jungle path. "I'm guessing the two of you had a good night?" Tiger smiled.

Moonrider giggled "The best, thanks for taking part in it with us Uncle."

"That's what makes it fun, usually your creators are with Silver and I but your parents felt uncomfortable mating next to you"

"Understandable" she said "What did they say"

Tigerclaw thought for a moment "Your sire was a little concerned, he said he kept looking over to make sure you were alright. Your carrier was very happy that you were finally mating, and with a good mech at that" he then patted Drift on the shoulder who let off a small smile.

"Thanks" he said about Tiger's complement.

"No problem, also, Silver wants to know if you'd like to spend couple's night with her?"

"Couple's night?" He asked, tilting his helm.

The mech looked around before turning back to Drift "It's the last night of the season; where all the femme's eggs are fertilized and we all trade mates for a night. She'd like to take you"

Drift felt a little wiggle in his loin, the prospect of a one on one session with Silver was an opportunity the mech wouldn't turn down "That certainly sounds appealing, but I don't feel comfortable leaving Moonrider alone" he honestly said.

"You don't have to, let one of your friends have her for the night" he smiled.

"This, doesn't sound too bad" Moonrider smirked "So is it bare of condoms?"

Tigerclaw nodded "It's a full mating, but you'll already be fertilized by your true mate."

"Say Drift" Moonrider asked "You think your sire could use a little company?"

"You're not suggesting...?"

Moonrider and Tigerclaw both laughed. "What about it? Me and him connect well?"

"I take Silver, and you take my sire. Deal?"

"Deal" the two laughed and Tigerclaw shushed them.

"We're moving into hunting territory, be on your guard!" He warned and scanned the area.

"You transform into a wolf, right Drift?" She asked the mech who nodded.

"Why don't you track for us?" Tigerclaw asked the mech. "But...take your cloth off first, we don't want you coming home naked"

Drift chuckled and he stopped to undress. Tigerclaw turned his attention toward the dirt trail, looking for tracks while Moonrider watched her mate slip off the satchel, and then finally his loincloth. He stuffed his small clothing piece into his satchel and tossed it to his mate before transforming into a muscular silver wolf with the same dark red optics.

"Cute" Moonrider smiled and ran a servo through his fur.

Drift purred gently and rubbed against her. Tigerclaw turned and chuckled "Let's get a move on, he urged them along and Drift trotted to the front of the group and started sniffing the ground of signs of animals.

"Anything yet?" Tigerclaw asked.

"A little" Drift said and went back to sniffing "I smell some water buffalo" he then looked over his shoulder "We can go for that" he suggested.

"Lead the way young buck, it's your hunt" Tigerclaw smiled and followed behind the wolf as he followed the scent off the track.

"What's the maximum number we can get?" Moonrider asked as she walked next to her uncle.

"I can drag a single buffalo, maybe you and Drift can get another. That's two if we don't spend all day skinning it."

Drift then stopped and wagged his tail "Found'em!" He cheerfully called as he looked to a herd of about six horned beasts grazing in a clearing.

"Must've diverted from the main herd" Tigerclaw reasoned. "You think you can divert them over here Drift?"

The wolf sat down and nodded "I can come in from the opposite side, their instincts will tell them to run in the opposite direction."

"Good" Tigerclaw examined his spear.

"Do you think we should all hunt them in our alt-modes?" Moonrider asked. "We can certainly do more damage that way?"

Tigerclaw nodded "It takes a lot of experience to do this usually. I want you and Drift to work together, I'll attack another."

"Sounds like a plan" Drift got out of his sitting position. "I'll wait a minute or so to let you get undressed and all" he said before stealth-fully escaping through the jungle.

Tigerclaw undressed rather quickly and kicked all of his belongings into a pile before transforming into a magnificent tiger.

"I think you might have Drift beat uncle" she chuckled as she then transformed into a blue wolf with dark blue optics.

The mech chuckled as he then watched the herd, still unmoving. Moonrider came up next to her uncle and he moved his head up to watch.

"How should I go for it?" She asked.

"Aim for the neck, we don't want to damage the meat too much. Besides, these animals are too big to be cleanly taken out another way" They waited at least another ten seconds before the buffalo got spooked and started racing toward them "Good boy Drift" Tigerclaw licked his chops before charging with Moonrider next to him.

Drift was chasing them, his legs and paws carrying him as fast as he could go. He pounced on one, it struggled, Drift tried to hold it down, but it was just too strong. Moonrider saw this, and she came to her mech's aid, attacking from the other angle and locking her teeth into the animal's neck and chomping down hard. It roared in pain as she felt the warm blood flow into her mouth. Drift attacked as well, biting it's back, forcing it to give up resistance.

By the time the rest of the herd fled, the two wolves were victorious. Moonrider swallowed some of the blood and Drift chuckled "Good job Moon!"

"Thanks Drift, you as well" she licked her bloody chops.

Tigerclaw viciously tore into his kill's neck, blood sprayed everywhere as the creature stopped moving. "Ours is still alive!" Drift observed and Moonrider followed her uncle's lead and attacked the animal's neck. It gave one final wrath of resistance before collapsing in death.

"That was fun" Drift smiled at his mate

"More fun because my mechs are here" she returned it with a bloody mouth.

Drift chuckled "I'm just glad we got this done quickly"

Tigerclaw then walked over to the two, his hips moving proudly like the king of the jungle he knew he was "Looks like you two had fun" he sat down.

"Defiantly" Moonrider laughed.

"The femme's a killer" Drift pointed at her with his paw "I just held the thing down"

"Well, we're done" Tigerclaw looked to both of them "Let's get dressed and take these home shall we?"

"I think I might be the dominant one in this relationship" Moonrider chuckled as she walked next to Drift.

"Yeah right" the mech chuckled "I'm wounded and I can still kick your aft"

"You want to wrestle tough guy?" she stopped and so did he. Tigerclaw then looked to them and spun around in front of them and watched.

"As long as you don't touch my spike or my wound I don't have a problem" he smirked.

"Careful younglings" Tigerclaw warned "Wrestling in your alt-modes is extremely dangerous" he sat down.

Moonrider then transformed into her naked bi-pedal mode "Let's have a go, huh Drift?" She cracked her knuckles.

The mech then transformed, no bandage on his wounded belly. "You're on...Maximal..." His optics then focused as he smirked.

The femme let out a war cry and charged the mech who too came after her, the two threw eachother onto the dirt and started worming their bodies to pin the other.

Tigerclaw found this amusing as he licked his paw.

"Ah! You're weak prince!" She growled as she tried to shove his helm into the dirt but he wrapped her in a bear hug and threw her to the ground. She rolled out of his grip and kicked him into the dirt. He then rolled to his back and as she tried to jump on him, his pedes grabbed her and he pushed her away, causing her to fall as he jumped up to a crouched position and lunged after her. She met him and the two wrestled further.

Drift pushed his mate to the ground, but she knocked his legs away, and caused him to fall to his aft, giving her the edge to leap on top of him, with a servo to his neck.

"Allright, Moonrider won" Tigerclaw pronounced and Moonrider took her arm from her mate's neck and leaned in and kissed him. Tigerclaw turned around and headed to get dressed as the two cuddled and kissed eachother on the ground. As they parted, Moonrider purred "That was fun Drift, we should do it again?"

"I think you'd like it better if we were naked" he smirked

"We are!" she chucked and showed him her boobs to which the mech laughed.

"Frag! I forgot!...OW!" He then winced as Moonrider let some pressure off of his wound, dirt and energon flowed out of it softly. "Damn it! Moon, it opened up."

"Aw, sorry Drift" she rubbed his shoulder and got down and started gently licking the blood up.

He smiled a little bit "Ah, this a first for you?" He asked as she cleaned the area around his wound.

"I've never tasted Predicon blood before. " she said and continued to lick his belly clean before she looked up again. "During the war, I used to get this scrap in my optics, in my loins, in my nose...but somehow never in my mouth" Drift petted her helm and she smiled as she wiped her mouth as she saw her uncle.

Tigerclaw came back in his bi-pedal mode and tossed a canteen and a spare bandage over to the couple. Moonrider gently petted her mate's hip and then sat up and started to clean it.

"You two joining us again tonight?" Tigerclaw asked as he then tossed over the loins.

"Probably" Moonrider said "Your sire's probably loving life right now, right?" She asked Drift.

He nodded "It's his last year, I think we'll give him some time"

Tigerclaw then sat down "Last year with slaves I might add. Next year he'll probably find a mate"

"He hasn't been interested since my carrier died" he said as Moonrider finished bandaging his waist.

"How? What happened to her?" Moonrider asked. "If it's not too personal"

"It's ok, the both of you are family to me" which caused Moonrider to smile. "Well, she was leading a hunting party, it was in the middle of the war and they came across a group of Maximals. They fought eachother to the death, nobody was left standing. Predicons searched for days, and finally came across the bodies. Strung up in trees, mutilated. My sire was so angry, he ordered the execution of every Maximal prisoner. We ended up sending twenty five headless bodies with the message that we don't tolerate senseless murder"

"Oh my Primus" Moon gasped "Drift, I'm so sorry" she rubbed his shoulder.

Tigerclaw sighed "She was the last one standing"

Drift then looked to him, shocked "What did you say?"

Tigerclaw got more comfortable and sighed again "We were hunting for dinobots. Easily we had about twenty mechs, heavily armed." He bit his lip and took a breath "We came across a group of about six, yeah, six Predicons. They probably were out doing the same thing that we were just now doing. We had the advantage, so there was no question that we were going to do something." Drift's lip quivered as the tears began to form, he knew what the story was about. "We...rushed them. They had little time to prepare but they put up a vicious, I mean a VICIOUS fight." He shook his helm. "Your carrier defeated about three Maximals by the time her partners were killed. One of us knocked her down, another held her." He looked away shamefully "She snarled, fought us to the bitter end, but we stripped her, and...bred her. If not all of us, then at least most of us. She was strong, she took it and even seemed to enjoy it in some...crazy revenge way I guess. As I finished unloading and licking her..." He shuddered "Our leader took a knife and slit her throat." He looked down as a tear formed in his optics "I'm so sorry Drift, if I could've done anything to stop it, or even at least not had a turn of her myself, I'd do it in an instant."

Drift was sobbing. The mech pulled himself into a ball as he wept. Moonrider pulled him in for a hug as tears flowed down her face as well. Tigerclaw sighed and contemplated what he just told him. He sat and waited as the two cried together and cuddled to find warmth and comfort.

Tigerclaw looked at his pedes in shame. "I love you like a nephew Drift, I just hope one day you can forgive me"

Drift choked on his tears "I'm...I'm sorry for getting emotional" he gulped "The past is the past, thank..." He took a shaky breath "Thank you for coming clean"

Tigerclaw was a little relieved but at the same time still very regretful. "Just...please don't tell anyone ok?"

Drift nodded as Moonrider wiped away some of the tears.

After a good ten minutes, they began to haul the animal carcasses away. With ropes tied around the bodies, Tigerclaw dragged one, while the younger two dragged the other. It was tiring, even for Tigerclaw, but they made it back to the villiage where the femmes who were doing the cooking thanked them, and took over, taking the bodies over to the kitchen tent.

"Our work is done" Tigerclaw smiled "Y'all want breakfast"

The two nodded and they made their way back to the main tent, and pushed open the flaps to see the servants already setting out the meals. Leobraker smiled when he saw them walk in.

"I knew you'd be home soon" he gestured for them to sit which they did.

"We caught two water buffalo" Tigerclaw boasted. "I got one, these two got the other" he gestured toward them and Penumbra's optics lit up.

"How'd they do?" She asked and Tigerclaw smiled.

"We were in our alt-modes, Drift came in from one side, and they came retreating in our direction. Moon and Drift worked together and took it down."

"You're a wolf right?" Silver asked the mech who nodded.

Tigerclaw chuckled "They were a little small, but teamwork causes wonders."

"You can say that again" Penumbra smiled "Silver and I caught a rhino a few weeks back in our alt modes"

"What are your alt modes?" Drift asked.

"Puma" Silver smiled.

"I'm a wolf" Penumbra then pointed to Leo "He's a lion"

Leobraker smiled "She won't admit that us felines do have our benefits..." He smirked and Tigerclaw laughed.

"My canine can't get enough" he smirked and she laughed.

"Maximal and Predicon rivalry's over, now it's alt-modes I guess" Drift chuckled to his mate.

"It's a mating thing, nothing too wrong with that"

"Yeah, but it seems like bots will find one reason or another to separate themselves"

"No conversation's private during the season" Tigerclaw chuckled to them "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"We were discussing if the Predicon-Maximal feud might've changed to one of alt-modes. Like, what if wolves hated tigers?" Drift suggested

"That'll never be a problem" Leobraker stated "Maximals of different breeds have mated together for thousands of years. I'm assuming the same goes with Predicons."

Drift nodded "I guess so, but it's still something to consider."

The conversation drifted to about a hundred different topics as everyone shared stories, ideas, and mating tips.

"So Drift..." Leobraker asked, changing the subject "My queen and I would like to know if it were possible to arrange some meet and greets between single Maximals and Predicons. We think having more interracial mates and sparklings would help build unity."

"Well, I could ask my sire? I don't think he'd object to more sparklings"

"Well, we still have a great many single mechs and femmes. I don't doubt the same for your tribe"

Drift nodded "I was one of them for a while"

"Then...how about a meet and greet? Maybe we arrange meet ups for a little while to let them get to know each other?"

Drift nodded with a smile "I like that idea" he turned to Moonrider "How about you?"

"I think it's a great opportunity for community building. Maybe Drift and I could lead the sessions? Have demonstrations in kissing and all that?"

Tigerclaw chuckled "Don't get too carried away now"

"I promise Tiger!" Drift and the whole tent chuckled.

Later into the day, Drift and Moonrider were kissing inside their private room, a little privacy was all the two wanted for a while. As Drift was about to slip his servo up his mate's bra, some light tapping came at their small door.

"What is it?" Moonrider asked, letting go of her mate.

"You have visiters madame" a servant called "About forty predicons"

Drift looked to her and shrugged before Moonrider called back "Thank you."

"I guess your sire got in touch with mine."

She nodded and the two got out of bed and went outside to see all of the young mechs and femmes gathered outside the tent. They all bowed immediately and Drift smiled "Welcome to Maximal country" Drift smiled and Moonrider had her shoulder tapped by a servant.

"Your uncle is looking for maximals for them"

Moonrider thanked her and turned her attention to her mate who was busy talking to the Predicons. "Before we start, what did they tell you before you came here?" He asked and a Predicon femme stepped forward.

"They asked if anybody wanted a Maximal mate to come"

"Perfect, that is what we'll be doing" he smiled and turned to Moonrider. "Where can we set up?"

"Go to the meeting area in the middle of town." She saw her servant standing off to the side. "Would you kindly show them the way?" She asked and the femme agreed and took the herd of Predicons away.

After a good thirty minutes, a large crowd of young Maximals joined the Predicons in the villiage square. They all sat down on the dirt floor and Drift and Moonrider took center stage.

"Well, looks like this is the orientation meeting" Drift smiled "For those of you who don't know, I'm Prince Drift, and this is my mate, Princess Moonrider" he then turned and let her speak.

"This was the idea of our kings and queen, and we figured that since Drift and I are practically the only interracial couple, as well as royalty, we should instruct the sessions" she smiled and paced as she talked, she was a natural at public speaking which Drift marveled at. He then turned to Moonrider as she finished speaking.

"Should we have them stand up and introduce themselves?" To which Moonrider shook her helm.

"Nah, too easy. Maybe throw them all into a game to build teamwork and cooperation?"

"How about..." Drift drew a line in the dirt with his pede. "...you hold servos with someone, and the only way to cross the line is to swap a story, compliment, or kiss your partner? If you can't find anything to say, you wait until another bot is available and switch" he said and Moonrider snapped her digits.

"Perfect!" She then explained the rules of the activity, with a few modifications, and asked everyone to find a partner, which was perfect because the numbers just so happen to be even between mechs and femmes of both races.

"Seems Primus was good to us" Moonrider commented on the size of the group.

"Forget about that now, lets have a nice game" Drift smiled and drew another line in the dirt. He stood on his side, and Moonrider came to the other side and held his servo.

"I'll go first" she smiled "I love your helmspikes."

He giggled "I love your personality" and the two switched places.

"When I was little, I always enjoyed spending time with my Uncle Tigerclaw. I think that's obvious, but me and him were like best friends back in the day"

"I was kinda a loner when I was younger. I only really talked to who I needed to and I kept to myself allot."

They swapped places. "My carrier had a miscarriage twice in the past five years, it's been really hard on the whole family"

"My sire cries almost once a week about my carrier, to be honest, I do when he does" and they swapped places.

"I really like your build" she gestured toward his abs. "Strong, and attractive" she smiled.

"You have really nice boobs" and the two of them burst out laughing "They are perfect!"

They swapped and Moonrider couldn't help but poke her mech's ego "Your spike is so...filling. It's not big, but attached to you, it's perfect."

Drift smiled "You have a beautiful smile." And she laughed.

"Wow, no explicit complement Drifter?" And they swapped places.

"The rules didn't say they had to be dirty" he pointed out and she smiled.

"For years bots thought I was a lesbian because I didn't find a mate."

"I used to really hate Maximals for killing my Carrier, but now, I can't help but feel...peace in their presence"

They swapped places again. "I hated Predicons as well, that was until I cuddled up and kissed one" she smirked.

"I love you so much, I never thought I'd feel this way for anyone, let alone a beautiful, smart, kind, and loving Maximal princess" they then swapped and she moved in for a kiss.

The two kissed passionately for a few seconds before letting go. "You kiss really well" he smiled and the two swapped places.

By the end of the session, it was clear that new couples were being formed. Some femmes sat in the laps of mechs, others held servos, kissed, talked. It made Drift and Moonrider really happy that they had made a big difference in their lives.

"Thank you all for coming out" Moonrider let out a big smile "Tommorow, we'll begin at ten in the morning." She then let out a chuckle "I don't recommend anybody to participate in the celebrations just yet, I'd wait until you fully get to know your mate on an emotional and spiritual level..."

Drift couldn't help but listen in amazement as he saw his mate's true talent. She really had a way with words that a mech such as himself couldn't think up in such compassion and quick thought. By the time she was done, everyone stood up and bowed before leaving, some with new friends and mates

"You did a really good job Moon" Drift smiled.

"Thanks big guy" she rubbed his shoulder "I really enjoyed playing with you" and they went to the tent and pushed the flaps open. Everyone was congregating the middle room once again, talking, and, in Tigerclaw and Silver's case, cuddling.

"How was it?" The king asked as the two sat down on the floor.

"Very good" Moonrider said "We made several breakthroughs and may even have created new couples"

"That's excellent" he smiled. "What did you do?"

"For about thirty or so minutes we played a game where you had to continuously compliment or talk to someone. If you failed, you had to find someone else. Obviously, Drift and I didn't run out of things to chat about" she gave a small smile and Drift petted her leg.

"So how many more sessions are you planning on running?" Tigerclaw asked

"Like...six maybe? We want everyone to experience the season"

Tiger nodded "I'm guessing you want them to bond on a personal level first"

She nodded "I used Drift and I as a model. We fell in love on a personal level by opening ourselves up." She stated "I had no idea how sweet, smart, and three dimensional he was until we sat and had a conversation. I'm hoping maybe the Maximals and Predicons can learn to love each other like we do before they start producing sparklings"

Tigerclaw then whispered in Silver's helm. She then smiled at Drift "So, you accept my offer?"

Drift chuckled "Yep, sounds fun"

"You bet!" She laughed "Last year, I did it with one of Tiger's friends and I couldn't walk for a week!" Everyone smiled and chuckled "But seriously, you're sweet, you're part of the family, we can have allot of fun." She then hesitated "Did Tiger tell you the conditions?"

"Conditions?" Drift asked.

Tigerclaw then chimed in "Your partner on couple's night is supposed to help when the other gives spark"

"Oh, well, that's not too bad" Drift reasoned "Do you have a partner?" Drift asked Tiger who nodded.

"One of friends from growing up, we've been close but never romantically. I look forward to it" he smiled and Silver laughed.

"I always love couples night" she then rubbed Tiger's leg "I mate with you all year, it's nice to be reminded that nobody's better"

Drift then smiled to his mate "I hope you feel the same way"

"Drifter, nobody can be better than you are" and she gently rubbed his back and scooted in to cuddle, which her mech agreed to.


	8. Chapter 8

I wrote this story for my girlfriend, but if anyone has any fun ideas they'd like to see, shoot me a PM or leave a review, thanks for reading! :D

* * *

Chapter 8

Drift and Tigerclaw came back into the tent with smiles on their faces "We ready?" Tiger asked and everyone got up and joined the mechs outside. It was still dusk, not dark enough to get naked just yet, so Drift and Moonrider walked over to a nice dirt spot and sat down.

"We should get cleaned soon" Moonrider looked to her mech and gently rubbed the bottom of his dirty pedes "We're both very dirty"

The mech smiled and nodded "I'd like that. If you know any good waterfalls nearby, the water is usally warmer at night"

"I believe I do" she said as she stopped playing with his pedes and scooted up to him "You know, mating season is much more amazing then I first imagined."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd have this much fun either" he then wrapped her up in a hug "I never thought I would get such a wonderful mate to spend it with"

"Aww, thanks big guy" she cuddled closely with him and the two fell on their backs.

"You know, this is the life" the mech smiled "No worries anymore: no war, plenty of food, good company, lots of mating, and especially a wonderful home that we can all share in harmony" he hugged her tightly and she kissed his helm.

"I think we can all agree on that" she smiled "I just hope I can bear you a sparkling after the season"

"I hope so too, you'd make a great carrier"

"Thanks Drift, you'd make an even better sire" she cuddled closer to him.

The two shared the loving moment, feeling eachother's bare bodies. "So how's it feel...?" He asked.

"How's what feel?" the two separated and sat next to eachother.

"Getting...uh...penetrated?"

She giggled "Really good, like a warm and smooth and wet rod is being moved into you. It feels kinda like it's massaging my muscles" she gently patted the mech's belly. "How about you? How's it feel to penetrate?"

He smirked "Like, pressure is being put on your spike, but good pressure. It feels like it's being rubbed and squeezed at the same time"

"What're you two talking about?" Tiger asked as he and Silver sat down next to the couple.

"Mating" Moonrider smiled "What else?" And the group collectively laughed.

As the sun set and lovers began to mate, Drift knelt in-between his mate's legs as she spread them while still wearing her brown loincloth. The mech leaned forward and gently began to slide it off and she obliged and kicked it through her legs and off. He smiled, looking down at her wet port. "Getting excited?" He asked rubbing her leg.

"Very" she giggled and removed her breast cloth to reveal her pair of magnificent boobs.

Drift leaned in and gently rubbed them to which Moonrider purred in gentile pleasure. "Why does this always feel so good~?" She purred and moved her chest up to let him rub deeper.

"Why does it feel so good to touch them?" He smirked as his spike started to poke out of his loincloth. Moonrider smiled and rubbed her pedes on his legs.

He smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss and she rubbed her toes on the covered head of his spike to which the two giggled and Drift rolled onto his back and kicked off his loin to let her get a look at his hard silver spike.

"You look aroused" she giggled and he smiled at her.

"Mind helping me with that?" He smirked and Tigerclaw next to them chuckled.

"You guys are so slow!" He teased them as he was gently penetrating Silver.

"We're young Tiger" Drift smiled "We have the patience to mate properly"

"You haven't been through thirty five years of constant war"

"I've been through twenty one, I think I have an idea"

The mech chuckled "Good point, but you still haven't sired three sparklings"

Moonrider then smacked her mate's theighs playfully "We're working on it"

Silver growed in agitation "Everyone quit arguing, I'm losing me heat" she said and Tiger rolled his optics before getting back to humping her.

"Well, I hope we produce a fine brood" Moonrider then got on her belly and crawled in between her mech's legs.

"Yeah~" he purred as she began to lick his length.

"Say Drift?" She asked and he looked to her. "I was a little interested by the Predicon tradition of marking, you think we could do that?" He smiled and nodded. "Great, I want everyone to know I mate with a REAL mech" she then rubbed his leg and got back on his spike and started sucking.

"I think you'll like it" he purred "I could tie you up if you'd like..." to which she moaned in acknoledgment. "Good girl~" he smiled and let her pleasure him.

The mech gently moaned as she sucked on his spike, tracing the veins with her glossa, and tasting the warm, wet skin. She sucked it for a bit and then took her mouth off with a pop "I figured you woulda came by now?"

"I'm building up an endurance" he confidently said.

Moonrider then rolled onto her back and took her breast cloth in her servos "Mind tying me up?"

Drift smiled and rolled to his knees and crawled over to her before helping in getting her servoes tied "Promise not to kick me?"

"I promise my prince" and he then sent a claw to her belly and made a massive bloody scratch appear on it. "Ow!" She winced and looked down to see blue blood begin to trickle down her belly.

Drift petted it gently and he then opened up her legs before she wrapped them around his waist. "Feel good yet?" He smirked

"Yeah, feels like I've been in a fight"

"Well, once I start penetrating I hope you're ready" he chuckled before prodding her port's lips with the head of his spike.

"I'm starting to overload already" she smiled to her mech "Mating with a predicon is so fun"

He chuckled "Mating with YOU is so fun" he purred gently as he popped his spike in and began thrusting gently.

"Ah...ah...ah~" she looked up at him with loving optics, squeezing him tighter with her strong legs.

That did the trick, Drift leaned in again and Moonrider puckered up for a kiss but he ended up sinking his teeth into her neck, causing her to roll her optics back and moan as her warm energon flowed into his mouth. He then pulled away and smiled before wiping some of the blood off of her neck.

"Ah, that felt...good...surprisingly" the two of them chuckled. "Can I mark you too big guy?" She asked and Drift nodded and reached up for her arms and untied the knot and rolled over onto his back.

"I was thinking you hump me from behind and I nibble and scratch you during it"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled and got on his knees. Moonrider then scooted under him and pressed her aft to his pelvis. Drift then took the opportunity to run his claws down the top of her back down to her aft, Moonrider moaning in lust as the freshly drawn blood ran down her back.

"Good girl, before you know it, you'll look like a true femme" he smirked and rubbed her bare aft.

"As if I wasn't before?"

He chuckled "Nah, I've long known. I just want it to be visible" he rubbed her aft gently before sliding his spike back into her port.

"Ahh~" she gently moved her aft with his soft thrusts "Good boy~" Drift then rested his servo on the dirt, right next to her face. She saw her opportunity and she lunged her head and took a bite of his arm.

"Ow!" Drift whined but then realized what she was doing. He then laughed and she swallowed his blood before bucking again with his thrusts.

"You feeling it big guy?" She took her mouth from his arm as her port felt close to overload.

"Yeah..I do" he purred and leaned his torso over her back as he picked up the pace.

"Ah...ah Drift! Ahh~" she moaned as her port exploded with pleasure. Drift clenched his optics shut and Moonrider reached around his body, scratching his ribs, making blood trickle onto her.

Drift didn't care, all he could think about was his overload, which then came on like a rocket. The two moaned loudly, Drift growled, and fluid began shoot into her port.

The two caught eachother's breath, and before they knew it, they were rolled onto their backs, Drift's purple fluid flowing from her pulsing port. "Primus Moon, that was good" he smiled and she then swiped across his chest with her claws before wrapping him up in a hug.

"I'm covered in scratches and bites, i hope you don't care if we get a bath, or a shower" she suggested to which the mech nodded.

Moonrider then looked over to see Tigerclaw carrying his naked mate in his arms "You guys calling it a night?" He asked as Silver cuddled up in his arms.

Moon nodded "We're going to get clean, care to join us?"

Silver looked over and nodded "I could use a wash" and looked up to her Tiger "How about you?"

Tiger smiled with a slight chuckle "Of course I would." he then paused and looked her over "What were you two doing?" he noticed the bites and scratches on the both of them.

Moonrider let out a chuckle "Me and him were just exploring Predicon culture" she petted her mech's bloody belly.

The group got dressed and made their way to the waterfalls. Certainly, due to the season they figured it would be crowded. However, only one couple was there, Lionlord, and Windchaser, two Maximals washing the water off of their dirty bodies. While Drift, Tigerclaw and Silver got undressed again, Moonrider walked over to greet her friends.

"Hey guys" Moonrider greeted and Windchaser smiled.

"Hey Moonrider, how's your season been so far..." and she paused when she saw all of Moonrider's bleeding injuries "Oh my Primus, were you abused?"

Moonrider laughed it off "Nah, they're Predicon mating marks. Drift and I did them to each other as a show of our adulthood. It's a very complicated Predicon tradition"

"Drift's your mate right?" Lionlord asked "The Predicon prince right?"

"I certainly am" Drift smiled as he came out of the bushes, all bloody just like his mate.

Moonrider then smiled "Drift, meet Lionlord and Windchaser, two of my closest friends from growing up"

"Hello" the both said with smiles and Drift bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, a friend of Moonrider's is a friend of mine"

"Same here" Lionmaker returned the gentile bow. "Why don't you guys join us, you both look like you could use a good cleanup."

Moonrider then nodded and began to get undressed and Drift watched while Tigerclaw and Silver came out of the bushes. "Hmm, it's not too crowded" Silver noted and saw Moonrider's friends and said hello before getting under a smaller, but a bit out of the way waterfall to give the two younger couples some privacy.

"I love the scrap out of both of you, but when did you become mate's?" Moonrider asked her friends to which Windchaser chuckled.

"Kinda a funny story, you know Lion and I had always been friends, so when he asked if I was available, my response was..." and she smirked, "...not anymore" and Moonrider let out a chuckle.

"That's cute" Moonrider smiled "So you think you have a strong chance at pregnancy?"

"It's up there" she said "Me and him had a really good time"

Moonrider smiled and leaned onto the waterfall, when the warm water hit her exposed wounds, she hissed in pain.

"You alright Moon?" Drift asked, turning to her, most of the blood already washed off of his body.

"Yeah, yeah" she rolled her shoulders. "Just need to get used to it is all"

"You think you might be successful Moon?" Lion asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I'd honestly be surprised if I wasn't, Drift's sperm is really strong" she then petted her mech's scratched hips.

Windchaser smiled "I think it's kinda cool that you're going to carry probably the first mix since...like ever"

"Not the last either" Drift returned the smile. "Did you hear Moon and I organized mixed get-togethers?"

Lion rubbed his chin "So like...Predicon and Maximal meet and greet?"

"Exactly" Moon responded "Our ultimate goal is to create long lasting couples, but we want to create friendships first"

"That's pretty good" Windchaser smiled "So how successful is it?"

"We only had our first meeting this afternoon, but I'm pretty optimistic. We defiantly created friendships and broke the racial barrier, but don't want them mating too early"

"Not like we can stop that" Drift chuckled, followed by everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what's the plan for today?" Drift asked his mate as they walked on a dirt path to the Predicon village.

"Well, we have class early in the morning, maybe we could have everyone share a meal and engage everyone in group conversation?"

"You know more about this relationship stuff better than I do" Drift smiled "I think that would be nice"

"How about afterword we visit your sire? Do you think he'll care if we stay until mating time?"

Drift giggled "He has a whole boom-boom saloon set up, he'll be happy to have someone to share it with"

"So like, for breeding slaves?"

"Yeah, but he told me he has guests come to enjoy it with him"

"That should be fun" she smirked and punched his arm "Maybe you'll let'em have a nice round with me. After all, you owe me for letting you hump my aunt"

Drift giggled "Sure Moon, but I doubt he'll like you've already been marked" he gestured to her scratched, and bruised body.

"I thought markings were desirable?"

"Yeah, it shows you're a mated adult. Take that however you choose, but it shows you're in a committed relationship"

"Yeah, I guess it's a little obvious I guess" she rubbed the scratches on her chest.

They then reached the village and the two smiled when they saw that Tigerclaw was waiting near the villiage center with the large group of young Maximals.

"Morning uncle" Moonrider smiled and gave him a hug.

"Morning to the both of you" he smiled as they let go "I'll come back for them at noon"

"Thanks Uncle, did they eat yet?" He shook his helm "Perfect, I'll see you soon" and the two then parted.

Moonrider immediately gravitated to a couple with scratchmarks, bites, bruises, the whole nine yards. "Hey Tannera" she giggled "Who's the lucky mech?"

"Spirit" he smiled.

"Nice to" she giggled, unable to control herself "You both got busy last night"

Tannera returned the giggle "Looks like you were too"

"How'd you get your servos on such a handsome mech?"

The two looked to each other and Sprit spoke first. "Well" he chuckled nervously "We met eachother in battle, and she spared me after stabbing me with a knife." He showed his left rib, and a scar was visible. He rolled back around. "A few months later, we end up in a similar situation, we beat eachother mercilessly, but we stopped when we got separated from our groups."

"We found eachother at the meet and greet..." she giggled "And we couldn't help ourselves" she hugged him tighter "We didn't even wait until night, I just took him to my tent and we bred" and the group laughed.

"That's really funny!" Moonrider chuckled and she smiled when she saw Drift walk over "Drift, this is my friend Tannera and her mate Spirit."

"Hello" Drift smiled and stood next to his mate. "You've got a nice femme Sprit" he then turned to the femme "Nice to meet you"

"I guess you two already know eachother?" Moon asked and Sprit nodded.

"Yeah, Drift and I go way back."

"So how did you meet her?" Drift asked and Spirit petted his mate's thigh "Guess I have to tell the whole story huh?"

It was a year or so ago and the Predicon warriors waited behind a large rock for the order for them to attack. Drift was the head of this small unit, about twenty warriors armed with spears.

Drift clenched his spear in anticipation and looked up at the sun to calculate the time. "Primus" he swore "The battle's been going on about an hour and they haven't called us in yet."

"Maybe they don't need us" Rover, a small but muscular mech suggested.

"No way, we had maybe sixty warriors, if the Maximals were really pushovers, the fighting would've been over by now"

"I could go check with the king?" Spirit spoke up and everyone turned to him.

"That's probably best" Drift said "Be sure to come back soon"

Spirt nodded and he hopped up and started running through the jungle. He knew where the king was, or at least thought he was. He was panting hard, he must've sprinted at least a mile before he realized there were no other Predicons around. "Frag" he swore under his breath and began running again, toward the sound of the battle. It was then that he was tripped, he fell face first onto the wet jungle floor with a loud thud. He immediately rolled over to see Tannera getting ready to thrust a spear down his throat.

He gasped and rolled out of the way before she stuck the ground with her weapon. Spirt jumped up and tackled her before desperately wailing into her with his fists. Blood began to come from her mouth and she held an arm up to block his hits as she drew a knife and jammed it into his rib.

"Ahhh!" The mech froze with pain and groaned in pure agony as the knife was taken away and blood flowed from his open wound. She was about to stab again, but he grabbed the blade of the knife. Blood flowed from his servo, but he didn't care, he just wanted to kill her. He grabbed her neck with his other servo and clenched tightly with all of his strength. She tried to wiggle from his grip and locked optics with his firery red optics as blood flowed from his mouth.

His strength started to fade, and so did her's. She passed out from oxygen deprivation, just as he did from shock.

It was the next morning, and Spirt groaned as he awoke. He looked to his belly, and to his surprise, his loincloth was tied tightly around his wound. Realizing he was naked, he sighed and was jolted when he felt a servo pet his shoulder.

"You ok?" The same Maximal asked and sat down next to him.

"Uh..." he was at loss for words.

She chuckled "You were losing quite a bit of blood, so I patched you up." She then shyly smiled "Sorry, but I had nothing else to cover it with."

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm just confused why you didn't finish me off in my sleep is all"

"Well, you're a strong honorable warrior. You don't deserve to die like that" she sat down next to him as he examined the dirt that had been packed into his servo wound "I didn't have the spark to do it either"

"Well, thank you" he looked to her with a smile

She returned it "You're welcome"

He looked down and then back to her "My name's Spirit by the way"

"Spirit, that's a good name for you. I'm Tannera."

"Nice to meet you Tannera" he held out a servo and she took it and the two shook.

"Same to you Spirit. I hope the wound heals"

"Thank you" he smiled nervously "I hope your face feels better"

"Oh, just a little bruise, it'll heal" she then looked down at her spike and giggled "Your mate must be happy with that" she pointed to it and he nervously giggled and shifted his legs.

"I don't have one actually"

The femme chuckled "Then you better work on that, you're wasting a perfectly good spike"

He let out a laugh "Are you...coming onto me?"

She chuckled and stood up "Maybe another time Sprit, I better get back to my village before they dedicate a flower to me"

She put her servo to his shoulder before turning and walking away "Tannera?"

She looked back and he stood up "I hope you don't mind if I accompany you?"

She smiled and nodded and the two began walking, much slowly than they usually would, trying to saver eachother's company.

"So, do you have any family?" She asked and he nodded.

"Two brothers, one sister. My sire's gone, and so is my carrier"

"Sorry to hear that" she looked down a little "I have the opposite, two sisters and a brother. My sire's still around but my carrier passed last year, natural causes"

"Sorry as well." He said.

It wouldn't be until another seven or so months until they saw eachother again. The battle was in full swing, and Maximals and Predicons were fighting over control of a small hill that overlooked the river. The Maximals held it for now, but the Predicons fired a barrage of arrows before charging up the hill again with spears.

Spirit followed behind Drift, who grabbed and tossed a Maximal over him while a two Predicons took him prisoner. Spirit then went around Drift, and found himself spear to spear with a Maximal on uneven ground which favored the Maximal.

Sprit dodged a spear jab, and he hit his opponent's spear out of the way which gave him the opportunity to thrust his own spear. The Maximal jumped back, but snarled and hopped forward and sent a powerful kick to Spirt's chest, causing the young mech to fall to the ground, and his spear to fall a few feet away. He rolled to get it, but the Maximal was on top of him with a knife to his throat. As he was getting ready to slit the young mech's throat, Lionlord got pushed up against a tree by a Predicon but then pushed with all his power and sent the Predicon into Spirit's attacker, causing all three to fall over.

Spirt got up, and he grabbed the knife and immediately started stabbing his attacker repeatedly in the chest. Both of them roared ferociously, but in the end, Spirit's voice was the last to be heard. He took the knife from the Maximal's chest, his bare torso being covered with the now deceased mech's blood. He didn't have enough time to get back in the fight, as he was tackled off the hill.

Spirit, grabbed ahold of his attacker as they rolled, losing the knife. On their way down, he thought how he'd kill this Maximal, but as the two hit a tree at the bottom of the hill, the two caught their breath and met eachother's optics.

Spirit couldn't believe who it was "Tannera?" He asked a little shocked.

She nodded and put a servo to his chest "You ok?"

He let out a smile "My back hurts a bit"

"Well, you kinda rolled into a tree" she then hugged him tightly and pressed her face into his neck. "I can't do this anymore, I can't. This is a fragging slaughterhouse" Spirt felt empathy for this Maximal he came to know as his friend. He hugged her tightly and the two shared a moment of affection and friendship. "You're covered in blood" she noted, and he looked down at his chest and saw his enemy's fresh blue blood all over him.

"It's not mine" he said and she got out of his grip and reached over to a bush and ripped off a few leaves and got back over with her friend to help him wipe it off. "Did you see me do it?" He asked.

She nodded gently "The very end of it" she then began wiping the blood off of him. "You did what you had to, I'm not going to criticize you for it"

"I guess so" the mech said as she finished cleaning his chest. "So what now?"

"We can go back to our villiages, or we can find a quiet spot to sit and talk"

"I choose the latter" he said with a gentile smile.

"Yeah" she petted his shoulder and the two got up and started walking.

"Thank you Tannera" he said and gently petted her shoulder.

She returned it "Thank you Spirit" the two of them gently smiled at eachother as they walked and found a nice quiet clearing where the sounds of battle could no longer be heard.

They sat down on a log, and scooted into eachother. Tannera rubbed her pede on top of his and he smiled at her and put his arm around her and the two cuddled.

"Can we...never mind" the femme said.

"Tell me!" He giggled and gently squeezed her "I won't judge"

"Do you think...we could have a relationship?" She asked

He let out a smile "I'd like that, but how are we going to be able to see eachother often?"

"Once and a while I guess" she looked down "My only concern is having Predicon sparklings, what is everyone going to think and say?"

He looked down and swung his pedes "My concern is if something happens to you. I don't know if I'll be able to loose you."

She put her helm to his shoulder, and closed her optics before he did the same.

With the war over, both Spirit and Tannera wanted badly to see each other again. Although not mating together, the two considered each other close friends and met on occasion.

Both decided to go to the first meet and greet, and as the Maximal and Predicon groups were sitting down, Spirit spotted his friend in the back, looking around his group, intently looking for him. He smiled and got up to a crouch and snuck over to her. Nobody really cared what he was doing, but when Tannera saw him coming toward her, she shrieked with joy and he jumped on top of her and the two hugged, rubbed noses, and kissed. It was such a happy and peaceful moment, the two could finally be together.

As Drift and Moonrider arrived, Tannera whispered to him "Let's go to my tent, I want to be alone with you so bad" she rubbed his back and he nodded and they got up and left.

"I'm guessing you want to start the mating season right now for us?"

She giggled "You're the only mech I want to spend time in bed with" and he chuckled.

"I guess sparklings are on the table now huh?" He smirked

She smiled "That's right, my body is yours my Predicon~" she purred and he felt a wiggle in his loin as he knew what they would be doing in the next minute or so.

The two made it to her tent, and she immediately sealed it up as a means to lock it. Spirit sat down and watched with a smile as she untied her breast cloth. "Mind turning around so I can see?"

She giggled and obliged, giving him a full frontal view as she let her cloth fall to her pedes and he gaped his mouth open in awe of her magnificent breasts. She then undid her pelvic loin and let it fall on top, getting herself completely naked. Spirit's spike was about to burst from his loincloth, she looked so wonderful.

She let off a chuckle "You just gonna stare or are yah gonna mate with me?" The mech then smirked and he pulled down his loin and kicked it to her which she caught and threw back at him before charging and tackling him to her cot.

The two giggled and snuggled eachother as they got under the covers. "I'm so glad the war's over" he smiled up at her as she pressed her nose to his.

"Same here" she smiled and kissed him before getting on her knees on top of his spike and rubbing her wet port on his spike. He sat up, and she moved closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Skipping foreplay?" The two of them chucked.

"Do you care?"

"Not really" and she chuckled as he petted her thigh and then began to rub his spike's shaft on her port, letting out a soft and wet squishing sound to which Tannera purred "Good job Spirit~" she smiled up at him and he reached his servos down and began feeling her boobs to which she let out another soft purr.

Spirit then leaned back and moved his spike in, and her optics widened and she adjusted her legs to help her accommodate his size. "Too big?" He smirked.

"Nah, it's a good size, just need to make room for it is all" and he smiled and leaned in and licked her cheek as she then clung to him.

He began to rock his hips, feeling the gentile suction of her wet port. It felt so nice to finally mate and the two smiled into eachother's faces as they softly bred together.

"Ahhh~" Tannera moaned lovingly as her mech continued to rock his hips inside of her. "Feeling close my mate?"

Those words sounded like magic to him, he picked up the pace and rubbed her body gently as the two began moaning louder and breathing shallower.

"Ahh~ Tannera, I feel the pressure!" He squeezed her tightly.

"Promise me you'll knock me up~!" He didn't say anything he shoved his spike in deeper and deeper, they moaned and almost screamed from pleasure until his spike exploded like a rocket inside of her. He pulled out and shot more purple fluid onto her pelvis, and then centered his spike on the lips of her pulsing port. She released her legs from his hip and fell down on her back, showing him the mess all over her pelvis.

"Feels good huh?" He smirked and grabbed ahold of her pedes and gently rubbed them.

"Yeah~, Primus, that felt REALLY good!" And the two of them laughed together.

"I'm glad" he smiled and then scooted over to lay down next to her "I've been wanting to do that to you for a long time"

"So have I Predicon, so have I"

Back in the present, Moonrider smiled and hugged Tannera "That was an amazing story! Almost better than Drift and I's" she put an arm around her mech who returned it.

Spirit smiled gently "She makes me so happy"

"I bet" Drift chuckled "You two are defiantly made for eachother"

"So what's the plan for the meet and greet?" Tannera asked and Moonrider turned to Drift.

"I was thinking of having everyone have a big communal breakfast together, we all talk about ourselves, issues, and the like"

"That can be arranged, just let me talk to one of my sire's slaves and I'll see what they can do"

"Excellent, big guy" she smiled at her mate as he got up to go find his sire's slaves, which wasn't too hard as they were already getting a big table adorned with a white cloth and all the utensils.

"Where's Windscreen?" Drift asked for the head slave.

"In bed with your sire" one of them said as she set down some plates.

"Oh, is everyone from the orgy still sleeping?" Drift asked and the slave shook her helm.

"No, it was just them two, they had dinner, talked, and then had a one on one inside his tent, I think they're trying something to be honest"

"That's...interesting" Drift said, "Well thank you all for planning ahead and getting this set up"

They bowed to the prince, and finished working to which the mech went back to his princess who was telling the story about how she and Drift became mates.

"...I swore I'd never fall so quickly for a mech, but he was just so..."

"Everything's set" Drift interrupted her.

"Thanks sweetie" she said to him and he tipped his helm with a smile. Moonrider then stood up and walked to the head of all of the small groups sitting around and talking much like they were. "Everyone!" Moonrider got their attention quickly and silence happened almost immediately. "Good morning" she smiled "I trust everyone who participated had a nice night with their mates, and I thank you all for getting up early for another session." Moonrider looked around, everyone respectfully paying attention to the princess "Drift and I have prepared a large breakfast for all of us, our goals here are to talk and bond like yesterday, but no games. That is, unless you want to" she turned to Drift and he nodded.

"Alright, follow me everyone."

The group all got up and were directed to the massive table where eggs, meat, drinks, and veggies were all being set out, Drift approached the slave who had taken charge and he smiled "Good job, everything came out well"

"Thank you Master Drift" she bowed "What makes you happy makes me happy" Drift petted her shoulder and then returned to his guests. Moonrider left a seat next to her and he sat down and she put a servo to his leg.

"There's my handsome prince" she smiled as Tannera and Spirt sat down in front of them.

"And my beautiful princess" he put his own servo on top of hers.

"Can you continue the story Moonrider?" Tannera asked as she was scooping eggs onto her plate.

"Certainly" she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a really nice day for everyone, but when it was all over, Drift and Moonrider helped the slaves get everything to where it needed to be before taking the trip to visit Drift's sire.

"Apparently he's courting the head slave" Drift said and Moonrider turned to him.

"REALLY?" And the mech nodded.

"I was shocked as well, he always liked her but I never thought he'd get back into a serious relationship after carrier died."

They reached the massive tent and Drift pushed it open, revealing the empty throne where his sire would always sit. He walked over to the wood panels that separated the throne room from his sire's personal quarters and they walked in to see his sire and head slave sitting next to each other in bed, eating fruit and enjoying each others company.

"Hello sire" Drift bowed and so did Moonrider.

The king smiled "Good morning my young ones, how have the last few nights been for the two of you?"

"Wonderful" Drift smiled as they both stood straight, revealing their bites, scratches, and other mating marks.

"Looks like the two of you had a good time" he smiled "You both look really great."

"Thank you" Moonrider said and Drift smiled at Windchaser.

"How was last night Windchaser?" Drift asked with a smile.

"Perfect, last few nights, actually. Your sire and I have decided to officially become mates"

"That's amazing" Drift smiled "I'm happy for the both of you" The two lovers in the bed smiled and nodded in thanks. "So I'm guessing your orgy days are done?" And his sire nodded.

"My new queen wanted to be alone, which is just right for me" he then turned to Moonrider. "How have you been young princess?"

"Perfect" she smiled "Drift has kept me so happy over the past few days. I just hope all this mating will give us a sparkling"

"I feel the same" Windchaser smiled "We both have offspring from different relationships, but I'm hoping my final act of being his servant is to make him a few sparklings." She scooted closer to her mate and laid her helm on his shoulders. "To tell you the truth, we've had something for years..."

It was close to five years ago, and a slave caravan had arrived in the Predicon village. A burly mech towed a horse drawn cage containing about twelve slaves of various shapes and sizes. All of the owners came out to see if they wanted any, King Thermal included.

The slaver smiled at the turnout as he smoked his pipe, the Predicons were always good customers. Thermal looked in the cage, most of them were hiding, and some of the other slave owners picked some of them out by pointing, and then one of the slaver's workers would take a pole and attach it to their collars on their necks and pull them out. Their family members cried and begged to go with them, some of the owners would take the extra family, most didn't. Thermal however was interested in a stern femme standing defiantly in front of him on the opposite of the bars.

"Hello" Thermal said "What's your name?" She didn't respond, she only stared at him with a look that would kill. Thermal liked what he saw, a stern, strong femme. "I'd like to take you, do you have anyone else you'd like me to take with you?" She looked behind her, and Thermal noticed that a little femme was hiding behind her legs. "Anybody else?" And she looked back at him and shook her head.

Thermal looked to the slaver "I'll take her and her sparkling" the femme's stern look changed to one of almost shock.

The slaver looked at the two "It'll be 25 for the femme, she's a stern glitch I tell you, but her sparkling is 200."

Thermal immediately turned around to one of his slaves "You get that?" And she nodded and counted out 225 gold coins and put them in a cloth bag before giving it back to her king. "Thanks" he gave her a gentile smile before giving the slaver the bag. The slaver nodded and then ordered his workers to get the two. "There's no need" Thermal said and the slaver froze before going to the cage and opening it, gesturing for the two to come out.

"Anything more sir?"

Thermal's slave behind him spoke up "It's king" and Windchaser's optics widened. The king of the Predicons was buying her and her daughter.

"My apologies king" the slaver bowed his helm softly "...But would you like any more"

"That'll do, thank you" he said and turned around to his slave that tagged along "Can you do me a favor and feed, bathe, and get them new loins?"

"Certainly my king" she nodded

"I'd like to meet with the older one afterword as well"

"Of corse" and she then bowed to her king and did as ordered.

Thermal went to his throne room as he waited. He took a gentile sip of his wine, and before he knew it, his new slave was escorted in by one of his other servants. Thermal thanked her, and the two were left alone.

"Hello miss, my name is King Thermal and I am your new master. What is yours?"

She gulped "….Wind...Windchaser"

He nodded "What your duties will be are house duties: cleaning and delivering food, preparing baths, caring for the wounded. What did you do before you were captured?"

She looked down at her pedes and back up at the king "I was a hunter gatherer of the Anbo tribe, my daughter and I were out hunting rabbits when we were ambushed"

He nodded in acnoledgment "How about a little more about yourself, you seem like an interesting femme" he then gestured to the rug on the floor "You may sit if you'd like to, I'm a bit of a talker" he smiled and she gently chuckled.

"You're too kind sir" she said and then froze "uhh...my king"

He chuckled gently "I try to be nice to everybody, we've been in a war for ages and it brings me great joy to make others happy"

"That's...very admirable of you." She then shook her helm "Sorry...my king"

"Thank you for showing respect. If you respect me, I will show the same for you" he got up from his throne and walked down the steps and to the edge of the carpet. He sat down in front of her as she stared at him in bewilderment, her master was sitting face to face with her as if they were friends.

"Are you...coming onto me, my king?" She asked about him sitting with her, and he shook his helm.

"Only if you want me to" he chuckled "I'm just trying to talk to you"

She smiled at his sense of humor "How old are you my king?"

"Twenty seven" he smiled "You?"

"Twenty nine" she returned it "You're fairly young to be a king"

"Well, my sire and carrier fell in battle. It's just me and my son"

"What of your mate?" And his smile then turned to a frown. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I don't like to talk about it"

She scooted a little closer "It's ok, I lost my mate too" and she put her arm on his knee and he looked up to her and she gulped and put her servo back down.

He smiled at her gently "Im sorry for your loss"

"I'm sorry for yours my king"

The two ended up talking until dark, the servants brought out dinner and the two sat on the floor enjoying conversation.

Thermal, however, soon lowered his helm "Anything wrong my king?" She asked and he nodded.

"I think you know that I must brand you and your daughter, it's...for your own good. Unbranded slaves sometimes...disappear. Voluntarily or not. It's the latter I'm worried about"

She looked down and bit her glossa before nodding "Do you have any medicine for my daughter?"

He nodded "We have some herbs that can numb the pain, for the both of you"

She nodded and sighed to which he scooted over to her and put his arm on her shoulder before rubbing it gently "I'll be the one doing it, if that makes you feel any better." She nodded gently and rolled herself into a ball. Thermal then bit his lip, and he got up and left, coming back with a red branding iron, and a thick mix of herbs in a small bowl. "I'm having one of my slaves taking care of your daughter, she's a sweetspark and she'll take care of her just fine"

She nodded, putting trust in her king "So what'll we have to do?"

He set the hot branding iron down "I'll need you to pull your loin down, and get on your knees and bend over, with your aft facing me"

She nodded, and complied, pulling her cloth down and then showing him her aft. He caressed it gently, and then dipped his digits in the herbs and rubbed them gently along her aftcheek. She purred gently at the rubbing, the herbs making a fizzing sensation along her aft cheek. "Can you massage it in?" She asked and he nodded and massaged her aft, to which she purred in delight.

The king continued to massage, but he slowly reached for the branding iron and picked it up and quickly shoved it to her aft, a hissing sound erupted, and she yelped loudly in pain. Steam came from her aft, and he held it down for a few seconds before taking the branding iron away to reveal the burned seal of the Predicon tribe. She rolled onto her side, and he was quickly to her attention, rubbing her arm gently and nuzzling her with his nose. She hugged her king, and the two embraced each other.

It had been a year, and Windchaser had risen through the ranks of the slave hierarchy. She was now the head slave after the previous two had been freed. She had just gotten done having breakfast with her fellow slaves, when she heard a knock on her dresser that sat by the entrance to her personal tent. She turned, and saw the smiling face of her master, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Good...good morning my king" she said with a smile "Are those..." she pointed at the flowers and the king smiled.

"Happy sparkday" he smiled and approached her, she giggled with joy and ran to and hugged her king, and he returned it. She took the flowers and smelled them.

"It's wonderful my king, thank you!" She looked at the beautiful roses.

"It's not everyday my favorite servant turns thirty" he smiled and she hugged him again.

"Thank you my king!" She kissed his cheek and he blushed and smiled as she let go and looked at her flowers.

"I was kinda thinking I'd get you something else as a present" he smiled excitedly.

"What else did you have in mind my king?"

"Would you..." he chuckled nervously "Would you mind having dinner with me?"

And she smiled "Of corse my king...as a friend?"

He smiled and nodded "As my friend" and the two hugged a final time before parting again.

Windchaser came into her master's tent at about nine that night. She had put her sparkling to bed, and now she looked forward to a nice night with her master. She waited in the throne room and thought of how lucky she was. Her master genuinely likes her not just as a slave, but as a friend. She built up her courage, and pushed past the tent flaps to see Thermal sitting on the rug with a massive buffet of food in front of him witg candles and flowers scattered all about. "M...my king?"

He smiled and gestured for her to sit "This is all for us"

She smiled at him "Thank you my king" she came over and sat down in front of him.

"So how was your special day?" He picked a piece of fruit and ate it.

"Wonderful" she said and grabbed a chicken leg "Those flowers you got me made me really happy"

He smiled "I knew they would. How's Dancer?" He asked of her daughter.

"She's good, I got her dinner and put her to bed."

He nodded and he too ripped off a chicken leg "Thank you for..." he chuckled "Well...for being such a good friend"

She smiled "You're welcome my king" and she took a bite of chicken and swallowed.

"I was wondering something, when was the last time you've been with a mech?"

"In bed or like we are now?"

"I guess both"

"Well, I haven't really done anything with a mech since my old mate died. I guess I kinda just pushed it off"

"Well..." he looked down and scrunched his face nervously before looking up again "Would you like to...come to bed with me?"

She thought for a moment "Like...like you do to the slaves you free?"

The mech shook "No, I mean something personal, between us."

"Like...mate?"

He nodded with a gentile smile "No condoms. Completly different from mating season"

She thought for a moment "I...I'd love to, but what if I get pregnant? You're my king, if I have your heir wouldn't that mean they'd be sparked into slavery"

He nodded but then stopped and shook "They'd only be a slave to their sire"

"Well I guess that's fine my king"

He smiled "Would you like to get pregnant?"

She hesitated "My king, every drop of your sperm is a blessing. I don't know if my..." she rubbed her belly "My..my slave body deserves to carry it."

Thermal's optics widened "Wind..Windchaser?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know if I can mate with you my king" she looked down, but Thermal crawled over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She gasped and he wrapped around her tighter and she turned to face him, but only met his lips. The two kissed until he slipped his glossa into her mouth, then continuing with gentile moans and cuddling along eachothers bodies.

When they finally parted, Windchaser caught her breath as she met Thermal's optics, close enough to feel his gentile breathing. "Don't let anyone tell you you're just a slave"

"My..my king..." she reached up and rubbed his cheeks before looking down at his loin to see his spike had hardened.

He smirked at her and put his servo on her theigh and then moved it up into her loin. He found the lips of her port and gently rubbed it gently. Windchaser purred approvingly, and spread her legs as she too moved her servo into her master's loin and felt his long, strong spike.

"Frag" she said, "You're a big boy my king" she then jumped a little as his claw caught her port.

"Sorry" He growled gently, and he took his servo from her wet port and he rolled onto his back. Windchaser crawled over to him and kissed his leg before reaching for the band on his loin and pulling it off for him. She then blushed as she saw her master's spike. Thermal leaned up, and he moved his elbow back before swiping at her with two swipes of his claws, tearing the strap on her breast and pelvic loins. Both articles fell almost immediately and Windchaser giggled at the mech who chuckled at her.

"Want a nice suck my king?" And he nodded.

"You look really beautiful" he said as she got on her belly and held his spike "Even more so naked"

She blushed as she rubbed his spike on her lips "Same to you big boy" she smirked and licked the head of his spike.

He purred gently and rubbed her helm, "I know I should stop talking...ah~...but I can't wait to fill you up~" he smirked and she licked his spike and looked up to him.

"I can't wait either my king. My strong, sexy king~" she smirked at him, making him lick his lips.

She began sucking, just the tip at first, but as he started moaning, she took more if it in, making sure to trace his strong veins with her glossa.

"Frag..." he breathed out and she sucked harder, almost swallowing her king's spike. "Ahh~ that's enough Windchaser~" he rubbed her helm and she slowly pulled off and watched his wet spike jiggle as she kissed his eurethra.

"On the bed ,my king?" She asked and jerked him gently.

"Sure, you don't want me to return the favor?" And she nodded.

"My port's just yearning to be penetrated" and she fell onto the bed and spread her legs, showing her king her bare port.

Thermal went in-between her legs, and picked up her pedes and ran his claws between her toes. She purred at him as he rubbed his spike against her leg. Themal then set her pedes down and reached for her breasts, felling the strong round muscles before gently thumbing her nipples. She purred gently, and he smirked down at her before he started prodding the lips of her port with his spike.

"Ahhh~" she smiled at her king and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Why don't you climb in bed with me my king?"

He smiled and slapped her legs, indicating he wanted to do just that. She let go, and he climbed on top of her to which she rewrapped around him. "It's good to be king" he commented with a smile and she chuckled and gently rubbed his aft.

"Permission to breed, my king?" She asked with a smirk.

"Granted" and he shoved his spike into her, making her clutch him and moan in surprise and pleasure.

He leaned in and licked her as he started thrusting. She met her king's optics and the two held each other tightly as they bred. King Thermal's hips dug deeper and deeper into her, his spike filling the walls of her port with a warm pleasure.

"My...my king" she whispered and moaned.

He rubbed her boobs gently and leaned in and locked lips with her. The two kissed and felt each other's soft bodies as he continued to softly rock his hips.

They let go of the kiss, and he leaned in and licked her cheek lovingly to which she moaned and smiled up at him.

"Frag" he growled "I'm feeling close"

She put her servo up to his chest "So am I...m...my king~" she purred in delight as his spike continued rocking inside of her "Let's switch positions big boy" she smirked and he pulled out.

"How about from behind?" He breathed out

She nodded and rubbed her king's leg before flipping around and showing him her branded aft. He looked down and kneaded her aft gently. "Ahhh~" she purred "I'm yours my king" she purred and she then climbed onto all fours and he knelt behind her and continued rubbing her aft.

"We call this the animal position" he said as he started running the shaft of his spike against the top of her aft cheeks. "We sometimes transform into our animals forms for this one"

She smiled "Then let's try it. You want me to transform?" He shook his helm and then transformed into a large black wolf. He smirked at her and she giggled "Very sexy my king" she then felt him mount her, placing his furry belly on her back, and legs over her.

He angled his spike to find her port, once his organ found it, he began thrusting. She moaned almost immediately. "Ahh~ my king, you're so strong!"

He started panting "In both forms I hope"

She moaned loudly "AHHHH~ Yes my king!" Her port twitched around his spike as she overloaded. The king continued thrusting, but he pulled out and transformed back into his normal mode.

"Woooh~" she smiled at him "Getting a little old?" She asked of his alt mode.

"Yeah" he said "so much better to..." and he penetrated her with his spike "mate like this"

"Ye...yeah" she said as he started smacking his spike into her, reaching under and then grabbing and massaging her dangling boobs.

She moaned loudly, their hips smacking together sounding like music. He moaned loudly "I feel it~" he purred and grabbed her boobs tightly and licked her back.

"Ahh~ your call my king" she purred, and the two continued the loving mating for another minute until he pulled her up toward his body and he came. The two moaned loudly, hugging eachother tight as their fluids mixed. When it was done, he pulled out and they both fell down onto the bed.

"Frag~" she smiled "My king, that was amazing!"

He purred approvingly and he brought the covers over both of them, and she crawled over and snuggled with her king. He smiled down at her and rubbed and kissed her helm. "My absolute best slave" he said with a smile as she snuggled into his chest.

"My king" she licked his chest and he cuddled tighter to her. He kissed her helm and then reached over to a string next to his bed and pulled it, making a gentile ringing sound. Within a few seconds a few slaves entered and bowed. "May I have some of this cleaned up? Except the fruit and the wine, can I get this on my night table?" They all bowed and did as he asked.

One of the servants giggled as she picked up both her king's and his date's loins and folded them and set them in a bath of water to clean them. All of the slaves then bowed, and left.

"You have a good time tonight?" He asked and she giggled

"An amazing time my king" she moved up a little and looked into his smiling face "Nothing beats dinner and a mating"

He smiled "Nothing does" and he reached over and picked up two wine cups and gave one to her. The two drank wine together.

"My king?" She asked and looked to her."I heard during mating season, you take a slave to your tent and breed them and free them. Is that what we did here"

He shook his helm "I think you mentioned earlier we used condoms during that"

"Oh yeah" she chuckled "Guess I'm the first luckly slave to have it bare huh.

He smiled "But you don't have to be." 

"I...I don't" she asked a little confused.

"Well, considering our relationship, and how we bred together, I was wondering if you'd like me to free you this season"

She thought for a moment, and looked back at him "I...I'm happy with you my king. I don't need anything else."

"Then what is it I can give you Windchaser?"

"I...I want you my king..." she said sheepishly "I want to breed you sparklings, I want to be able to sleep in bed with you every night, and I want to spend every waking hour with you" she looked away and he rubbed her shoulder gently as he thought. She looked back at her king and he sighed gently nodded

"Is this what you want? Do you feel I've pressured you into any of this?"

She looked at her king and she shook her helm gently "This is the only future I want. My past is my past, we can only look ahead."

He looked away and thought for a second before meeiting her optics again "You may share my bed with me, you may enjoy meals with me, and every time I'm alone, you may be at my side" He smiled and so did she "My only condition is that you conduct yourself professionally in the presence of another, and you never reveal our relationship to another."

She smiled and started tearing up "My king" and she got on her knees in the pit and then slid in next to him and wrapped him in a hug "Thank you"

Back in the present, Drift and Moonrider nodded as the couple finished telling his story.

"Wow, that... that's incredible" Drift said "I had no idea of...any of this. I had no idea you didn't actually breed with those slaves, and I had no idea of your relationship with Windchaser"

Thermal chuckled "Well, if I freed my slaves without some sort of condition, it would've made the other owners nervous"

"I guess it makes sense" Drift said

Thermal smiled "Then we did a good job keeping it a secret, my new queen and I can't wait to have offspring of our own."

Drift then looked to Moonrider, and she knew what he was thinking "I was wondering my king" she said to the king in his bed "Drift is spending couple's night with my aunt, and I was wondering if I could spend it with you?"

The king looked next to him at his mate, and she nodded gently. Thermal then looked back at the princess "If this is what you want, you may join me in my bed that night."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days, and Drift was washing his cut, bruised, and bitten mate in a steaming water bath in the ground alongside several other couples. He dangled his pedes in the water and Moonrider purred as her mate rubbed her helm with a warm washcloth.

"Ready for couples night?" The mech smiled and she looked next to her and took one of his pedes in her servos

"Well" she rubbed the bones under his skin "Part of me only wants to only mate with you, while another part wants to go out and explore. I guess a big part of it is I wanted to try someone older"

Drift nodded in agreement "Yeah, I can't beat a beautiful Princess such as you, I guess I just wanted to try someone older too." He then giggled "Plus your aunt and I kinda have a little thing going on"

She smirked "I'm surprised that happened between the two of you" she said "She was a fierce warrior and hated Predicons back in the day"

"Everybody changes" Drift mentioned before she fell backward into the pit and Drift rolled into the opposite side.

"Wow, acrobatic are we?" she giggled and the mech smiled.

He smirked and he rubbed her boobs with his pedes "Predicon, remember?"

She giggled and grabbed his spike with her pede "Maximals always won every battle"

He chuckled mockingly "YEAH right, Maximals always turned and ran once we started closing in on the flanks"

She rolled her optics and puffed "Fine, I'll give you that one, but we have better alt-modes"

"Sure my mate, sure" he narrowed his optics playfully and smirked.

She smiled and rolled her optics "This is what I get for taking a Predacon as my mate"

He chuckled and patted on his chest for her to join him which she did without thinking. The mixed-race couple then cuddled gently in the warm water as Drift licked her helm lovingly.

"I'm so happy with you Drift" she rubbed his bare chest "I just hope us spending tonight alone will reassure us"

"I guess that's the purpose" the mech said "I love my Princess with all my spark and then some" he smiled.

She smiled back at him and nuzzled his chest "I feel the same big guy. I'm starting to feel really fatigued, sexually. Mating season's been really fun, but I'm getting really worn out."

Drift nodded "I get that, I'm feeling it too, I probably shot at least a gallon of fluid up your port" he smiled and she giggled.

"Maybe one of those little guys made it to my eggs huh?" She asked him.

"Maybe" He smiled "If you're not pregnant by now, I don't know what'll do it for you"

"To tell you the truth Drift, I was supposed to start my period yesterday"

Drift had to walk alone to the Maximal villiage just as the rain started to fall "Primus come on!" He growled before lifting his muddy and sticky pede to look at it. Great, just fragging great" the mech growled as he continued walking.

It was a hike from his villiage to Moonrider's, but he made it to find it basically empty, everyone in their tents with moaning sounds coming from them.

He found the king and queen's tent, and walked in to see Silver Sky waiting for him. "Hey Drift" she said with a smile "Your belly looks better" she pointed out that his stomach had changed from a bloody bandage to a scar.

"Hi Silver, and thanks" he said with a smile.

"Let's go back to my tent" she looked him up and down, "You also need to get a little cleaned off"

"I agree" he said "I'm drenched.

The two left and headed for her and Tigerclaw's tent, they pushed open the tent flaps and she sealed up the opening quickly. "So how's Tiger?" Drift asked.

"Getting a little action with one of our friends" she smiled and grabbed a large cloth and started rubbing down the mech. "Kinda like what we're doing."

Drift nodded and watched as the Maximal dried him off, putting some extra work in rubbing some of the mud off of his legs. "So are there any restrictions as to what we can do?" And she shook her helm.

She got around Drift and started drying off his neck and back. "Uhh...i guess no biting or marking me up in any way. I'm already fertilized so cumming in me will have no impact."

He nodded "Well, we're going to have a good time regardless. You don't need to mark someone up to enjoy a nice mating"

"That's agreeable" she then finished drying him off, and dropped the cloth and rubbed her pedes on it before he did the same.

"So after this, we're still friends and all right?" The mech looked to her and she nodded.

"We're mating as friends, not really as lovers"

"Yeah, I guess so" she then put her servo on his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you Drift, you're family to me" she reassured him.

He let out a smile "I love you too Silver"

She let out a soft smile and nodded before she looked down to his loin, still drenched in water. "You want to get undressed? Your loin looks soaked"

He nodded and he took his loin off to reveal his bare spike. She smiled and put her servo on it "I killed too many Predicons to count, but sometimes I would wonder what it would've been like if we decided to get naked instead of fight."

Drift chuckled "That actually happened to a couple Moonrider and I know. They fought each other into submission and ended up becoming mates afterword"

"That's the life huh?" She smiled "here" she walked over to her bed "I got us some dinner" and she picked up a plate of steak and gave it to the mech.

"Thanks Silver" he said and followed her to her bed and the two sat next to eachother.

"Care if you eat dinner naked?" And the mech shook his helm.

"I'm comfortable with you" he started cutting his steak.

She scooted a little closer to him and started rubbing her pede on his. He smiled and looked to her "Excited?" She smiled.

"Definitely" he smiled "I'm looking forward to going all the way with you"

She chuckled "Yeah, you were fun last time you penetrated me. It's nice being alone to mate" she cut off a piece of steak.

Drift took a bite of steak "So what would you like to try tonight?"

She swallowed "How about we lick eachother's organs, and then get under the covers and mate like Primus intended"

He smiled "That sounds fun"

She giggled "Right it is"

Drift took a bite of steak and he rubbed Silver's leg "How has the season been for you?"

She swallowed a bite and smiled "Really nice, I think everyone's really happy the war's over, everyone I know, Tiger included wants to have new sparklings"

"Not surprising" the mech said "It's a time of celebration"

"I mean, it always was" she looked back down and cut the steak "But when the war was still going on there was still this underlying fear that your mate would die soon." She sighed "Tiger and I held each other differently then, we knew your tribe would give anything to put our helms on a platter."

Drift gently rubbed her leg and then got back to cutting his steak. "I'm just hoping some good could come out of this war."

She swallowed her steak and looked to him "You, Moonrider, and many others are working on making new offspring. That's something good"

He smiled with a nod "We also united our tribes. I was able to walk from my village to yours without having to be supervised."

"Maybe one day we could have an empire" she chuckled and went back to eating.

"One village at a time, we're going to have allot more bots walking around."

She nodded and they both continued eating, when they were done, they set their plates down and Silver put her servo to his leg.

"Ready Drift?" He nodded and they set their plates aside.

"What're you thinking, a nice sixty nine and then we get under the covers"

"Sure, but I'd like something aggressive too, I'd love to bond with you on an emotional level"

He chuckled "Me too, I really like you"

She smiled "So do I"

The both of them put their dishes on the night table and climbed under the covers. Drift got on the bottom while Silver climbed on top of him. "I hope Tiger doesn't mind any cum stains" Drift smirked.

"I'll wash it" Silver brushed it off as she undid her breast cloth and revealed her strong chest before throwing it away. She then leaned up and pulled down her pelvic cloth and rolled on top of Drift's calves as she pulled it off and threw that too away. Drift looked at the naked femme that then climbed back up to him, and he put his arms around her. "I hope you're ready young buck" she smirked and then leaned in and the two kissed, moving in each other's glossas and feeling their bodies. As they separated, Drift leaned in and licked her neck gently, she moaned and reached up and felt the mech's helmspikes. They moved backward as she felt them and she smiled. "I can see why Moonrider loves these" she said and Drift smiled and moved his servos to her bare aft.

"Yeah, but not as much as she loves my spike"

"I love that thing too" she said and they both chuckled.

"Let's do this" Drift smirked and she smiled and flipped around and brushed the covers away, revealing his bare spike and showing most of his naked body. Silver smiled and got on top of the mech and turned around to show him her aft, giving the mech a chance to massage her tight aft muscles. "Not much aging have we?" The mech smirked and she leaned up to show him more as she purred with each of his gentile rubs.

"Well I'm...ahhhh~...I'm only in my thirties"

The mech smiled and leaned in and kissed her aft before licking her cheek gently, making the femme clench in pleasure. She then looked down, seeing the mech's hard silver spike making her lick her lips and lean in and start sucking the mech off, his calves hardening, his pedes sticking straight up from the pleasure.

As Silver sucked, Drift too leaned in and started licking the femme's flaps, tasting the sweet juices in her port. The two were moaning, testing each other's organs as their own were being pleasured.

Silver pulled off the mech with a pop, looking down and taking his wet spike in her servo and pumped it gently "You feel like you're going to cum anytime soon"

The mech smirked and kissed her aft "Not anytime soon"

Silver then flipped around and faced the mech before putting her servos on his chest "I...uh...kinda had a fantasy about Predicons I'd like you to do"

Drift sat up "What did you have in mind?"

"Can you...dominate me?"

The mech smirked "From the back I assume?"

"A little from the front too" she sheepishly smiled "And do try to get some drool on me"

The mech chuckled and she smacked his pelvis before she around and faced her aft toward him before he sat up and got on his knees, scootching his hips into her aft. Drift rubbed her aft and leaned forward, pressing the head of his spike into her port as he rubbed his belly on her back. Silver then turned and met Drift, the two enjoyed a wet kiss before Drift pulled away and licked her cheek before grabbing her helm and pulling her back with a gasp as he shoved his spike into her.

"Ahhhh" she reacted to the sudden grasp "oh oh oh oh" she moaned as the mech's hips smacked into her.

Drift clenched his denta and growled intensely making the femme smile as she felt her fantasy being turned to reality.

Drift thrusted harder and harder, Silver gave him resistance and the two's wet hips smacked with a splash of flesh.

"Ah...AWUL~" the femme moaned in bliss and her port clenched around his spike. Drift then moved in and reached under her body and rubbed her dangling bouncing boobs. The mech then followed the femme's request and drooled onto her shoulders, making her moan again in thankfulness. "Drift...Cum in...me~"

Drift then gave a few gentile thrusts then leaned off of her and pulled his spike out, allowing her to flip around, showing her blissful face. She was having a blast with the young mech. Drift then smirked and growled as he moved his wet silver spike up to the lips of her clenching port and shoved it in, making the femme's toes ball and her to hold onto the mech as he started up his thrusting again.

Drift then hissed and he spit on the femme's chest, making her blush and hold onto the mech as he leaned forward, all of his energy crashing into her port.

It didn't take long for the two to overload. Silver's port clenched and she squirted all over mech's spike as she moaned loudly in ecstasy. That did it for Drift, the mech shoved his spike in deep and let out a final moan as he came deep inside of her. The both of them locked optics and caught their breaths before Drift pulled out, still squirting his fluid onto the lips of her leaking port and crawling in bed next to her. Silver grabbed the blanket and covered the both of them before they started snuggling and providing each other with comfort after a nice mating.

"That...was amazing Drift" she said and met the mech's optics.

"Thanks Silver" he nuzzled her lovingly "You did a good job for an old timer"

She giggled "We might have to do this again sometime, maybe after I give birth"

"Sure, but our mates'll have to approve you know"

She sighed "Yeah, well, there's always couples night next year" she smiled and Drift kissed her lips gently. "Or I could ask for it as a birthday present?"

Drift chuckled and snuggled her lovingly "I think you need some rest, we can talk it over with our mates and see what they say ok?" He said and licked her cheek "Believe me, I wouldn't mind mating with you again"

Moonrider shyly parted the tent flap to Thermal's tent and walked into his bedroom to see that he was stroking his chin while he checked if everything was set for dinner.

"Hello King Thermal" Moonrider called and the mech turned and smiled.

"Evening Moonrider, im just making sure dinner's in order."

She walked over to her side of the bed and crossed her pedes and leaned on it "Looks like quite the buffet" she commented at the two platters of chicken and vegetables with various sides next to it.

"You're a sweet girl, you deserve a nice dinner" he walked over to his side of the bed and put his servos at his side "You may get undressed and climb in if you'd wish" he suggested and the femme nodded. As she got undressed, Thermal examined her, her beautiful frame coupled with her fierce mating and battle scars being a really big turn on. He smirked at her and he too got out of his loin, revealing his spike. As he did this, the femme climbed in bed and laid on her side, getting nice and comfortable.

She looked at the naked mech as he too climbed in bed, he laid on his side and faced her, looking at her optics and seemingly ignoring her naked form for the time being. "What kind of mating did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well uh...I was hoping for something mature, nothing too crazy like I do with my mate" she said and Thermal smirked.

"After this week, I'm not surprised" Moonrider chuckled at him "That's fine by me, I need a relaxing mating too"

"Thanks king, I know you have quite the reputation" She smiled at the older mech and looked down at his spike, it was much fatter than Drift's, bigger too. Thermal let out a chuckle, and climbed under the covers, followed quickly by Moonrider. Thermal then wrapped his arms around the femme, and she leaned in for a kiss which he accepted. As the two kissed, Moonrider moaned and put her servo to his cheek and traced an old battle scar.

As the two parted, the king gently smirked as Moonrider smiled at him. "Ready?" He asked, and Moonrider nodded before the mech pushed her onto her back. He then got on top and brushed some of the blankets away "Leobraker made a beautiful daughter" he said as his servos massaged her boobs.

"Mmmm" she purred and traced his leg lovingly as he then leaned back in and locked lips with her. The two moaned and purred passionately before finally letting go. Thermal then showed his large spike to her, and she licked her chops and spread her legs as the mech leaned his hips in and pushed the head of his spike against her wet port. "Primus" she said "This is gonna be good"

He stuck a little bit of the head of his spike into her and smirked "That, you are right" he purred as he moved in more and the femme gasped as her port muscles clenched around his reproductive organ.

It felt really good. Moonrider moaned and wrapped her legs around the mech as he gently thrusted into her, all the while feeling her boobs and kissing her face and neck.

"Primus~ahhh~" she moaned with a fluster of her cheeks.

The king smiled and rubbed her cheek lovingly as she let out an overload. Her port clenched around his spike and fluid began to coat his spike.

"Ahhh~ good girl~" he smiled as her overload died down and her muscles began to tenderize with his thrusts. He pulled out for a brief moment and leaned in for a kiss, lovingly tasting her glossa while giving her time to let her port readjust. As the two parted, she looked up at him excitedly as he looked down at her affectionately. He knew she had healed, and he popped his spike back in, feeling her muscles once again grabbing his spike.

He then got the feeling, his spike was going to release. "Are you ok if I cum?"

She moaned and nodded "Y...yes! Cum in me king!" And he let out a loud and dignified moan and clenched the sheets as he unleashed a flood of warm predicon fluid inside of her. Her toes curled and she moaned loudly and contentently as she felt the sensation of being filled up. It felt so fragging good. He kept his spike inside for a while, savoring the afterglow before pulling out and letting their contents spill onto the bed. He smiled and patted her hip as he scooted away to grab dinner "Feel good?"

She panted gently "Yeah, thanks King, I needed that"

"You're very welcome" he said as he placed a tray down on top of her before placing the food on top of that. He then slid back in next to the femme, and the two of them sat up to enjoy dinner.

"This is perfect, thanks king"

"You don't have to call me king, but you're welcome"

"It's a respect thing big mech" she said with a smirk and he smiled. "You're a king, it's an honor to share a bed with you"

He smiled "Well, ok. No need getting into a debate about it.

"Thanks king" she put her servo on his leg "I guess I'm much closer to you than most huh?"

He nodded as he cut up a potato "I usually tend to keep to myself, the slaves keep me enough company."

"It honors me to be chosen by you" she said and took a bite of steak.

"After we took care of Drift's injuries, I warmed to you, you're a sweet girl Moonrider and I'm glad you're my son's mate. The two of you are going to be really successful at not only raising a fine brood, but also running the tribes as well"

She smiled at him before getting back to dinner. The two sat close for the rest of the time, and when they were finished, Thermal rang a bell and a group of slaves came in and cleaned up before blowing out the candles and letting the couple get some rest. Moonrider scooted over to Thermal and wrapped herself around his chest as he gently rubbed her helm with one servo and rested another one behind his own helm. Moonrider was immediately relaxed, like snuggling with the perfect teddy bear.

"Comfy?" He asked and she purred in acknowledgment.

"Tonight was just perfect my king, you did a great job for an old mech"

"Thanks" he smiled and rubbed her cheek a little bit "I'm glad you had a good time"

She looked up at him and saw a pair of gentile red optics looking down at her "Thanks again for taking me into your bed King Thermal" she said and he nodded with a smile.

"I believe I owe my thanks to you, I'm flattered that you chose an old mech over someone more your age"

"Well" she chuckled "Not everybody knows a king"

"Indeed" he rubbed her shoulders gently "Nothing beats a nice bare mating"

"That, nothing does. I'm glad you didn't hold out on me" she kissed his chest before he rubbed her back lovingly.

"I owed you a nice mating after all you've done for my tribe and family" he smiled "Now get some sleep, after a season like this one, you need it"

There was no questioning the king's judgment, Moonrider was really tired. She smiled and scooted up and kissed the king before wrapping her arms around him again and closing her optics for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Last night was just absolutely wonderful. The princess and the king slept wonderfully as they enjoyed eachother's embraces and hid from the cold night under the furs and blankets. Although not mates, they might as well have been.

Thermal woke up first, it was still dark out so he didn't want to bother the young femme just yet. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile; the both of them had a great time last night. The young femme made him feel special; reason being that she would prefer an older mech like himself rather than go for someone her own age. The only thing he worried about was explaining who he spent couples night with to Leobraker. He let out a sigh, he would deal with that problem when he got to it.

Thermal knew this was only going to only be for fun, but he was really glad to share such a close relationship with his daughter in law. After Drift got injured, the both of them worked tirelessly together to help nurse him back to health, and in that time he can say with a smile that the two of them became close friends.

He felt the femme gently stir and whine softly as she awoke. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her helm and she let out a soft moan and looked up with a smile "Morning King"

"Good morning Moonrider" he smiled gently "You sleep well?"

She nodded "I had an amazing night's sleep, thanks for last night king, it was amazing"

"Thank you for the night as well" he inched his way up and felt her breasts against his chest. He smiled at the femme and rubbed her helm affectionately "We can have breakfast in an hour or so, and then we can take a bath before returning to our mates" She looked away and sighed "Anything wrong?" He asked concerned.

She looked back up "I just wish it lasted longer"

He smiled down at the Maximal "Back in my day, we used to just climb in bed with whoever we wanted all season long. You'd be with your mate one moment and the next you'd be climbing in bed with someone else. In those early days, at least a good quarter of our friends died in-between each season. You just never knew who would be next you know? If mating was the best way to share some love in the world, it made sense to share some intimacy with those you held dear." He then sighed "Those early days were such a tragedy."

She looked down at his chest "Even in my time things were brutal" she looked up and met his optics "I can't imagine how bad it was before"

He softly nodded "Leobraker and I were extremely hesitant about sending our young to die. It was obvious, we would sometimes march our warriors out, trade looks, and then leave just like that. I guess that's what being at war our whole lives did to us, we became jaded and only focused on protecting our tribes"

She nodded gently "My sire can agree to that, the amount of times I overheard him and my carrier debating about battle plans, they always agreed to a solution that would cost the least amount of lives"

"Maybe that's why we signed the treaty, we were both fed up with that stupid war"

That was something she didn't expect the king to say "Thank Primus" she could only reply as she snuggled up closer to him, freezing in place when she felt his spike pressed up against her leg. She became slightly embarrassed, flustered.

The king's nose twitched and he let off a smirk "You're letting out some mating hormones" he pointed out.

She giggled and reached under the blanket and felt his spike enlarge "We're still naked, how about a round two?" She tilted her helm with a smile.

He thought for a moment with a smirk, teasing the femme "Why not?" And he moved down and locked lips with the femme before the both of them tasted each other's mouths thoroughly.

The both of them moaned into the kiss before she parted the covers a little bit to get a look at his spike. As they ended the kiss, she smiled and rubbed his legs before leaning in and giving his underside a nice lick. He purred and rubbed her helm gently as she took his spike in her servo and continued licking and moaning lovingly.

"Ahhh~" the mech moaned "Perfect, Maximal" he smirked down at her as she then moaned gently and moved his tip into her mouth. "Tastes good dosn't it...owwwww" he moaned as she continued to suck on the king's spike.

"Mmmmm~" she vibrated her lips as she took the rest of his spike into her mouth, twirling her glossa around as she sucked. Looking up at his blissful face, she moaned again before looking back down and sucking tightly and slurping on his strong muscile. He returned a moan, she was really good at this, better than most of his slaves who would suck him off during mating season. Unexpectedly, she came off of him and kissed his tip before smiling up at his happy face.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked and rubbed her cheek before she climbed up to him and locked lips with him. Thermal wrapped his arms around her as they kissed and he flipped the both of them over, putting her on her back.

They then parted and she spread her legs to allow him to see her wet port. It was hungry for the king and he smirked and took her pedes in his servos and rubbed them as he thought about what he was going to do next. Giving her pede a little kiss, he scooted in and began rubbing his shaft on her port's lips making a gentile squishing sound. She moaned gently and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued before he reached up and took her breasts in his servos, gently thumbing her nipples and massaging the muscles.

"That's it my king~" she moaned and he leaned in and kissed her before leaning back and moving his spike into her. "AHH!" Her optics widened at the sudden penetration "Awulll~" she moaned and held onto him as he moved in further.

"Enjoy it young one~" he purred and began thrusting, making her moan from the sudden jolt of pleasure. Their hips smacked together as they mated, it was so wonderful. He moaned and looked down with a soft smile as she looked up at him with an overflow of emotions coming from her wide blue optics.

He continued thrusting, giving the young femme every inch of his fat spike, no worries of getting her pregnant, no worries of cheating, only thinking of the love and pleasure of the here and now.

"Primus, I'm feeling it already" The mech said and the femme squeezed his leg.

Moonrider winced "Cum in me" she growled up at him and he clutched his jaw and growled as he shoved it in deeper. Their breathing increased, she pressed him tighter to him, and he let out a loud moan as he shoved his spike deep into her port and filled it up with purple fluid.

As the two came, they clung to eachother as she accepted his seed, mixing with her lubrication and forming a combination that only love can make. The king then pulled out, and squirted on the bed and watched as his warm purple seed came spilling from her port. As they finished, the king threw the covers over the both of them and allowed her to wrap her arms around him and snuggle tightly against his warm body.

He rubbed the top of her helm and smiled down at the femme "Did you have a good time?"

She purred lovingly "Yes, Primus my king, you're really good at this~"

He chuckled and rubbed her back gently "I'll get breakfast and our bath set up ok? I'll let you rest until everything's ready" and he reached over and rang the bell for his servants.

Silver sat up and stretched as she woke up, causing the young mech in her bed to online his optics and smile at the older femme. "How's it going Silver?" He asked with a smile. The femme then turned and smiled at the young mech as she ran her servo across his chest.

"Going pretty good, first time mating with a Predicon was really fun" she then climbed back in the covers "You did a good job young buck" she smiled and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself for an old timer"

She chuckled "Old timer? Come on Drift, all my parts work fine" and she gently punched his chest.

"They work fine, yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun if it wasn't you I climbed in bed with"

"Aww, Thanks Drift" she smiled and rubbed his cheek. "I'm glad you chose me to be your partner"

"And so am I" He purred. The two of them spent a moment looking into eachother's optics, gently snuggling and feeling eachother's bare bodies. "When did we discover we liked eachother?" He asked.

"First day I met you. You were attractive, handsome, sweet. Need me to elaborate further?"

"Nope" He smiled "I knew you liked me, but I guess I started liking you the more time I spent with you. You're a really fun femme to be around, you certainly don't act like a carrier at all, in fact, you act like a twenty year old stuck in a thirty year old's body"

She chuckled "Thanks Drift"

"I mean, seriously Silver, If I wasn't already in love, i'd breed you in a sparkbeat"

The femme smiled "But if you and Moon hadn't met, then we proably wouldn't have had the chance to get naked together"

Drift rubbed her boobs gently "That's true"

"Extremly true, had it not been for the both of you, we would still be at war and primus knows how long it would've been until we bought it. I've seen better warriors than me and Tiger get themselves killed." she shook her helm. Drift could tell she was getting slightly agitated so he decided to change the subject.

"How much time until we go back to our mates?"

"I'm assuming it's early sunrise. We don't have much time...unless...you want to go to the cave and we can..." she purred.

"We can...?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you gave me a quick hump before we called it a season. What do you say?"

"Sounds fun" he smirked and she giggled.

"Get your loincloth, I know a nice spot."

They left before most bots were getting breakfast, they snuck through the villiage and then made their way along a trail to the big waterfall where most would get a shower, but Silver knew another one, and led him off to the side where a smaller waterfall stood. She undressed herself and Drift kicked his loin away before she walked over to a soft wet rock and rested her back on it and spread her legs. "Good spot?" She asked.

"Perfect" the mech smirked and climbed on top of her and locked lips with her. The two moaned and purred as they enjoyed a passionate kiss before separating and allowing Drift to show her his spike. Her optics lit up with excitement as he then moved his servos in and felt her breasts as he rubbed his shaft along her wet port. He then smirked down at her and pushed his spike into her, making her let out an excited moan and clench her legs around him. Drift paused, and rubbed her pedes, allowing his partner to relax. As her grip lessened, he moved in further and began gently thrusting into her, making the femme moan loudly with pleasure.

"We'd be soooo mates if we didn't have ours right?" He purred as he gently thrusted.

"Y...yes Drift! Frag...I want you to knock me up so bad!" She begged. And he started pounding her with thrusts, making her boobs go up and down and causing her to snap her helm back and moan with pure pleasure. Drift smirked as he picked up the pace, his whole length going in and then letting it almost all the way out as he mated with her. It was perfect, a nice waterfall view, a soft rock, and the joys of a good partner were all enough for them. After a good minute of humping, Silver moaned loudly and clenched around his spike, her overload. Drift growled and leaned over her as he too felt his coming. He then clenched his optics and let out a loud moan and emptied his contents into her. Had it been at a different time of year, he most certainly would've gotten his friend pregnant.

As the two cooled off, Drift pulled out and squirted his remaining contents onto her belly. She laughed and gave him a servo to pull up, which he did, and he wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks again Silver" he smiled and so did she.

"My pleasure Drift" and they kissed a final time before walking over to the waterfall. He smiled and watched as she got under it, wiping her soft belly of his purple fluid and watching as some of it ran from her port down her leg. She then turned and smiled at him and gestured him over to her which he did, and he got under the waterfall with her.

"You did a great job Silver" he said with a smile.

"Thanks young buck, you did too" and she took him by the servos and rubbed them caringly. Drift let out a masculine breath and she looked up and smiled at him. "I've had many partners for couples night, and you certainly are the best" she said before reaching her arm up and rubbing his cheek. "You're so sweet, gentile, and most importantly full of energy"

He chuckled "I hope you'll take me next year" he let out a soft smile and she nodded before wrapping him up in a hug.

"Certainly." She said "And...thanks for making me see the best in your kind"

He purred and kissed her neck "Mating most certainly is never the best of any kind, it is our character that defines who we are"

She smiled and looked to him, she cupped his cheek and leaned in for a final passioned kiss.

Moonrider slid in the bath with the king and wrapped her arms around him as he purred and did the same.

"Ahhhh~" Moonrider smiled and scooted up to his level, sitting in his lap.

He relaxed himself, stretching his legs all the way out and smiling as she did the same. "We don't have too much time alone together."

She nodded "That's fine, let's just relax until our mates get here."

He nodded "I'm really hoping my mate got pregnant, It was foolish of me to rely solely on Drift to take the reigns should I have passed, not that I don't like the consequences. This peace will be the foundation for creating a better tomorrow, and our sparklings that will emerge from this season will no doubt be the driving force behind it."

"You have a way with words" the both of them chuckled.

"Years of practice" he said reaching over and picking up a grape from a basket of fruit left by the slaves.

"When will our mates come and get us?" She asked.

He swallowed his fruit "Around noon"

"Hmm" she acknowledged and relaxed herself in the bath. She was starting to get excited to see her mate again.

Drift transformed into his alt-mode and shook violently to get the water off of him before transforming back and grabbing his loincloth and putting it on. "Heading home now?" He asked and Silver gave him a nod as she started getting dressed as well.

"I'm heading back to my village but you can go home. I'll see you sometime tomorrow ok?"

"Hopefully in the coming months you'll have a nice big belly" he smiled and the femme chuckled as she got her breast cloth on.

"I hope the same is for Moonrider, we all deserve the love of sparklings." She said with a smile before turning to Drift "If you need help with anything you can always come to me and Tiger, we love the both you."

"Thank you Silver" he walked over to her. "Same goes for Moonrider and I, we're a family."

She softly smiled and approached the young mech and pressed herself against him as she reached up and caressed his cheek. Family, friends, lovers, they would be there for each-other no matter what. They enjoyed a final embrace before leaving their mating relationship behind until next year.

Moonrider too hugged the king and gave him a gentile kiss before leaving. While she had a great time with the king, nothing could beat her adorable mate. As she stood outside Thermal's tent, she smiled when in the sea of Predicons she spotted a familiar face. She pushed a few bots out of the way and ran and wrapped her arms around the only Predicon she would ever love. Drift couldn't help but have a tear come to his optics, his beautiful Princess, being in his soul mate's again was the greatest feeling his spark could ever dream of.

"I missed you big guy" she said as they separated.

"So did I princess" he put his servo to her cheek much like Silver did to him. "Primus, but nothing beats just simply being with you."

"Awww" she smiled "Drift, while I do enjoy a nice royal mating with a king, I'd prefer to have a sweet prince by my side." He smiled and then leaned in and wrapped her lips up in a kiss, which she accepted. When they were done, she stroked his helmspikes lovingly. "Home?"

He nodded and took her by the servo and led her to his tent. It had been a long week and what he finally needed was some much needed rest. They made it to Drift's tent and Moonrider pushed open the flaps to reveal a small bed that had been installed in the middle of the week. In Predicon culture, you earn better furniture after you choose a mate.

"I take it you're done with mating for a long time right?" He smiled at her and she punched his belly gently.

"That I am big guy" she said as she started getting undressed. She untied her breast cloth and let it fall, along with her pelvic cloth.

Drift did the same, he undid his pelvic cloth before climbing into bed, leaving a nice spot open for her to slide in and wrap her arms around him. "How many sparklings you want?" He asked as he pushed himself into her, squeezing their bodies tighter against each other."

"Well, if you breed me every mating season we'll have like 20 by the time we're king and queen"

He chuckled "I like that thinking but it's a little too much. Maybe every couple years we pop one out?"

She smiled "For you? Of corse." She snuggled tighter into him and kissed his nose.

They laid and stared at each other for a few brief moments, studying each-other's features. "I love you so much Moon" he said with a smile. "That day I met you by the river...Primus...the best decision I ever made in my life was asking you for dinner"

She returned the smile "The first time we interfaced has to have been the best day in my life. I never thought I'd find anybody who would love me quite as you have. She smirked Moonrider reached down and felt his bare aft making his face perk. Moonrider giggled "You can mate with me whenever you want to Drift, and talk with me, and eat with me, bathe with me, sleep with me..." she smiled and rubbed his shoulder "I'm here for you from the first to the last sunset" she said and leaned in and wrapped her lips around the mech's and moaned as they kissed and felt eachother up. Drift purred into the kiss, gently rubbing his spike on her innner theigh, making her toes curl in slight excitement. Drift wasn't done though, he then began gently prodding the lips of her port gently. "Are we really doing this?" She asked and the mech nodded before entering, making his femme clutch him tightly. However, Drift froze, he felt a thick and sticky sensation that felt familiar but at the same time...different. He pulled his spike out and looked down with a gasp as he realized that he had his sire's cum all over his spike. His optics widened, his face showed the biggest source of fear and disgust that Moonrider had ever seen.

"I think I'm going to throw up" he said as he scooted back in his mattress.

"Sorry Drift" she said sheepishly and reached over and picked up a spare pillowcase from the nightstand and reached over and began wiping her mate's spike.

"It's...it's not coming off!" He rolled into a fetal position and Moonrider apologetically continued to wipe his spike of the foreign fluid.

"I'm so sorry my Predicon" she said sadly "I'll make it up to you I promise" she said and she spit on it and wiped it down more. "We'll go hunting sometime next week if that sounds like fun ok?"

Drift nodded and started thinking about hunting and taking his mind off of the disgusting situation at hand. It took a minute, but Moonrider cleaned off her mate and then stuck the pillowcase up her port to clean some of it out as well. "I think my body rejected your sire's seed" she commented and Drift scooted away from her.

"You're already pregnant with our sparkling"

"Or two" she smiled optimistically. 


End file.
